RAISON D´ETRE
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Época moderna. Sango vive con su padre y hermano en Tokyo pero su padre la manda a estudiar a colegio en Londres, aqui conocera grandes amigos y a su primer amor,cada uno tendra que afrontar obtaculos para poder estar juntos. CAPITULO 7. Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

_RAISON D´ETRE_

_RASON PARA VIVIR_

_**CAPITULO I** SANGO TO KOHAKU NO AWASHIMI KAKO_

_EL DOLOROSO PASADO DE SANGO Y KOHAKU_

6:00 am

señorita, oh! Por dios mira la hora que es. Arriba ahora- decía mientras abría las puestas de la gran alcoba.

Mmm, por favor Minne déjame dormir solo cinco minutos mas, además hace mucho frío- replico una joven de no mas de 18 años.

Pues claro que hace frío estamos ya en otoño y no sabe que día es hoy.

Sacando la cara de las cobijas y abriendo los ojos- buenos días claro que lo se hoy partiré a ese colegio en Londres, y además hoy mi madre cumple 10 años de fallecida- pronuncio esto ultima solo para ella.

Si eso lo se y no sabe cuanto lo siento- se acerca para abrazarla- pero ahora arriba valla a bañarse que no tarda su padre.

Después de 30 min. Aparece la joven frente al comedor, llevaba puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas negro y el pelo en una cola recogida con un listón del mismo color.

Buenos días padre, hermano.

Buenos días hija, siéntate a desayunar, que nos tenemos que apurar si no queremos que el avión nos deje- decía un señor que a pesar de su edad aun conservaba rasgos de haber sido alguien apuesto, vestía un traje color gris claro- Sango pero que te sucede porque estas triste, es acaso por el viaje?

No, no es por eso, padre podríamos ir al cementerio antes de irnos, quiero despedirme de mi madre.

Ahhhh! Ahora comprendo por que estas vestida de negro, esta bien, pero si queremos llegar hay que partir ahora.

No lo crees Kohaku.

Si, esta bien padre, a mi también me gustaría ir a verla, hace mucho que no vamos, verdad hermana.

La chica solo asentó con la cabeza y terminaba su desayuno.

_Cementerio de Tokio._

Hola mamá, sabes hoy hace 10 años que nos dejaste, pero no te preocupes por nosotros papá nos cuida mucho a Kohaku y a mí; aunque el todavía te extraña mucho. Yo también te extraño pero no me quejo por que todavía esta papá y se que tú estas bien, y que aquella noche tu tomaste la decisión correcta. Bueno esta será la ultima vez que venga a verte en un largo tiempo pues hoy parto a Londres, así que adiós.

Señorita, joven, vengan conmigo dejemos a su padre solo un minuto.

Querida Sayumi no sabes cuanta falta nos haces , por que nos dejaste tan pronto, todavía no logro olvidarme de aquella noche- decía el señor frente al altar de su esposa mientras recordaba a aquellas ocasión.

**_BOSQUE_**

Sayuki, por favor date prisa debemos regresar pronto a la casa parece que se avecina una fuerte tormenta.

Si, ya voy querido; oh por dios Kohaku Sango donde están.

Pero que dices los niños desaparecieron- ambos comenzaron la búsqueda de sus hijos pero la tormenta les impedía ver muy lejos.

Mamá papá, por favor ayúdenos. Se escuchaban los gritos de los niños que se encontraban en lo alto de un gran peñasco.

Oh, dios mío, su madre corrió los mas rápido que pudo, pero al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los niños, el risco se desquebrado, haciendo que los tres se precipitaran hacia el vació. La madre protegio con su cuerpo a los niños haciendo que esta recibiera todos los golpes de la caída, y para cuando lograron salir del agua, Sayuki se encontraba en muy mal estado.

Querido como están los niños pregunto Sayuki, al ver a su marido.

Sayuki mi amor ellos están bien, pero tú querida.

Me alegro yo me encuentro bien, sabes que ellos son lo mas importante para mi te pido perdón por que ya no puedo mas.

No Sayuki, por favor no te muera resiste.

No querido, debes dejar que parta, por favor cuida de los niños y recuerda que siempre te amare- y exhaló un ultimo suspiro antes que dejara este mundo.

Otoño, presente

Sayuki querida por que paso esto, sabes que te amaba y nunca voy a romper tu promesa, ahora solo te pido que me des fuerzas pues tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto de mi vida.

_**LONDRES INGLATERRA**_

Joven Amagiwa; si ya esta listo le recomiendo que baje ahora a desayunar.

Si esta bien, pero por que debo bajar

Porque hoy desayunara con un acompañante.

Quien acaso ya esta aquí Inuyasha, regreso antes de los previsto. – se preguntaba mientras entraba en el comedor.

Padre tú, que haces aquí, es decir bueno días-

Miroku, como has estado, siéntate vamos a desayunar y a platicar de asuntos importantes.

Si eso ya lo creo pues solo bienes a esta casa para tratar negocios.

Por favor hijo no seas tan duro conmigo, sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo en la casa los negocios me llaman, y no, no he venido a hablar de éstos, mas bien vine por ti para llevarte a la escuela y hablar con la directora.

Si la yo creo- respondió en tono sarcásticos- dé seguro tu donación para este año será mayor o no es así padre.

Pues claro con todo lo que haces tú y ese amigo tuyo, hay que dar generosas donaciones. No lo crees

Ehh, si claro como tu digas si me permites me retiro.

_**AEREOPUESRTO DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKYO**_

Pasajeros del vuelo 501 con destino a Inglaterra favor de abordar.

Bien vamos niños.

Me alegro que viajes con nosotros, papá.

Si Sango tengo que asegurarme que le colegio cumpla con todas mis expectativas, además tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con el señor Amagiwa.

Bueno hija es hora de despedirnos, no veremos pronto.

Si esta bien padre, no veremos cuídense.

Adiós kohaku, por favor escríbeme si tienes algún problema.

Así lo haré hermana, que te valla bien.

Bien Miroku es hora de irme pórtate bien, no quiero recibir mas quejas tuyas y de tu amigo ese, como todos los años.

Esta bien pero eso no es culpa mía, adiós. Inuyasha hola como has estado, me alegra que regresaras después de lo que paso antes de vacaciones.

Miroku pero que dices si mi padre por poco me mata, me tuvo castigado mucho tiempo y hubieras oído el sermón- Y bien Inuyasha que fue lo que hiciste esta vez, se ve que tu no entiendes; te he dicho que te comportes como lo amerita tu apellido y mira que yo te envié al colegio donde todos los Ishikawa han formado su educación y tu eres el primero, me oyes el primero que da esos espectáculos, pero no toda la culpa es tuya ese tal Miroku, no se como le puedes hablar, deberías ser como tu hermano un excelente estudiante.- repetía Inuyasha mientras imitaba la voz de su padre.

Valla si que te fue mal- decía entre risas su amigo- en cambio yo, mi padre solo aumento la cantidad de dinero como todos los años.

Se les informa a todos los alumnos que se reúnan en el salón principal.

Vamos, elijamos la mejor mesa para ver a las de nuevo ingreso.

Miroku, tu no aprendes.

Que no tiene nada de malo, además podremos ver a Ahome.

Ja, y eso a mi que me importa.

El día de hoy a iniciado otro curso en este prestigiado colegio, como todos los años queremos recordarles cuales son nuestras prioridades...-después de una hora de un largo y aburrido discurso que como era de esperarse nadie presto la mas mínima atención, concluyo le deseo que su estancia en el colegio sea de su agrado y se sientan como en sus casas.. bueno no tanto por favor joven Amagiwa e Ishikawa solo espero que este año no vuelen ninguna instalación como sucedió con el laboratorio- decía mientras con la mirada se dirigía a los dos amigos que trataron de disimular. y pueden iniciar con el banquete.

Volteando hacia los lado- oye Inuyasha tu sabes quienes son esos dos que tan mal se portan.

Eh, no no tengo la mas mínima ideas, tal vez sea unos que no se toman en serio su educación- decía mientras trataba de contener una carcajada.

Tienes toda la razón, deberían aprender de tu hermano Seshomaru, creo que de hoy en adelante lo voy a imitar.

La cena fue muy amena todos comieron y hablaron acerca de sus vacaciones, excepto una joven que se encontraba sola en una mesa.

Hola, puedo sentarme- pronuncio la voz de una chica dirigiéndose a la joven.

Si claro no veo porque no

Gracias me llamo Ahome, Ahome Higurashi y tú eres.

Ah, mi nombres es Murata, Sango Murata. Mucho gusto

El gusto es mio, tu también eres extranjera.

Japonesa; vivió en Tokyo con mi padre y hermano menor.

Ayyy, que bien ya somos mas

Que como dices

Si yo también soy de Tokyo, pero mi madre decidió que mi educación fuera en el extranjero, un día agarro y de lo mas normal me dijo- Ahome hija que bueno que llegas, ahora ve a empacar que tu vuelo a Inglaterra sale dentro de 5 horas, te conseguí un lugar en ese colegio tan bonito que viene en el folleto- decía la chica enfrente de Sango imitando la voz de su madre y con una mano en le pecho.

Y es por eso que estoy aquí concluyo. Ayyy discúlpame hablo demasiado

Ehhh, no esta bien- decía asombrada de ver la facilidad con que Ahome se dirigía a los demás.- si pero entonces solo somos dos que vivimos en Japón.

No, no, no, somos mas mira en aquella mesa están los hijos de dos de los hombres mas importantes en el mundo de los negocios; el de pelo castaño, ojos violetas que esta a la derecha se llama Miroku Amagiwa, y el de la izquierda es Ishikawa Inuyasha.

Que ellos son los hijos de los dueños de las empresas mas importantes en Japón.

-si y tambien son los que destruyeron el laboratorio el año pasado- decía una voz que sonaba molesto detrás de Ahome.

Hola como has estado Ahome, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Ahh hola Koga Ayame como estan, miren les presento a mi amiga Sango, Sangoooooooooo..

Ehh que pasa a si perdón, soy Sango Murata –decía la joven mientras apartaba la vista de los dos jóvenes que reían y se arrojaban comida en una mesa apartada de la de ellos.

Gusto en conocerlos soy Sango, así perdón ya me había presentado- repetía mientras agachaba la cabeza mas roja que un jitomate.

Bueno les parece si nos sentamos con ustedes.

Si claro Ayame; sirve que platicamos de todo lo que paso en las vacaciones y ponemos al tanto a Sango de cómo son las cosas.

Después de dos horas de estar disfrutando de la cena y la charla, los 4 se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

Bueno chicas me despido, que pasen buenas noches

Si hasta mañana Koga-contestaron al unísono las 3 chicas mientras se despedían con la mano.

De pronto Ayame le da un codazo a Kagome- eyy mira quien esta con Koga.

Koga amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte, no me presentas a tus amigas.

No, molestes Miroku, son chicas decentes no como las que conoces.

Eyyyyyy, esta bien, mejor dime como has estado.

Ay, por favor Ayame ya te dije que no siento nada por él.

Si ya lo creo.-iban discutiendo alegremente mientas caminaban hacia el 7 piso donde estaban las habitaciones de pronto Sango se queda de pie.

Que pasa sango.- pregunto Ayame al ver a su amiga con un papel en la mano

Es que no se donde esta mi habitación es el numero 404.

Que lo dices enserio –replico sorprendida Ahome.

Si eso dice que sucede algo malo

No para nada al contrario es el mismo cuarto donde estamos Ayame y yo, así que estaremos juntas las tres. Viva, viva, viva decía mientras levantaba las manos.

Sango y Ayame-la miraban sorprendidas y con una gota en la cabeza- Ahome te encuentras bien que te pasa todos se nos están quedando viendo.

Valla pero que chicas tan escandalosas

Tu crees Inuyasha- decían los chicos mientras miraban el comportamiento de las tres amigas.

Ayyyyy, pero que maleducado es ese tipo- no lo soporto.

En serio no lo soportas, pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario.

Pero que dices Ayame; estas loca tu sabes que siempre nos hemos llevado mal él y yo. Además viste lo que nos dijo "Pero que chicas tan escandalosas" repetía imitándo la voz de Inuyasha mientras se ponía la pijama- simplemente no lo soporto.

Si pues yo no lo creo

Sango tu también, no por favor ya les dije que no me gusta.

Si como tu digas, buenas noches.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

****

**_POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS, _**

**_TAO JUN SHINOMORI_**

**__**

**__**


	2. Chapter 2

_**RAISON D´ETRE**_

_RAZON PARA VIVIR_

_CAPITULO II**: SHIMPAI MUYOU**_

_NO HAY POR QUE PREOCUPARSE _

Pero que mal, es el primer día y vamos retrasadas para la primera clase- decía Ahome mientras bajaba corriendo la escaleras, y entraba al salón.

Si pero la culpa fue de Ayame por aventar el despertador- respondía Sango mientras trataba de arreglarse en una cola su cabello.

En realidad lo siento chicas, pero tenia demasiado sueño, todo por quedarnos hasta tarde hablando del amor de Ahome.

Oye ya vasta.

Hola, pero que les paso, ayy no me dijan que esa es la moda estar con el uniforme desarreglado y despeinadas, reía Inuyasha al ver a sus compañeras en tal mal aspecto.

Jajaja, que gracioso Inuyasha por que no te preocupas de tus asuntos.

Por favor chicas perdónelo, por cierto no tengo el gusto de conocerte- decía Miroku dirigiéndose a Sango con una pose de galán.

Pero antes de que Sango pudiera contestar el profesor entro al salón de clases- jóvenes buenos días tomen asiento que la clase de literatura esta por comenzar.

Hayyy, que horror si hay algo que detesto mas es la literatura, la odio y mas con el profesor Graham, sabes que después de analiza todos los elementos de la novela, no deja interpretar una.

Y eso que tiene de malo, a mi me gusta la literatura- respondía Sango a su amiga mientras se dirigían a su sig clase.

Pues que nos asigna parejas, para interpretarlas es un hombre y una mujer, ya que siempre son novelas románticas- respondía Ahome con pesimismo.

Lo que sucede es que Ahome nunca le toca con Inuyasha, el año pasado le toco con él, pero lo cambiaron para estar con Kikyo y a ella le toco Joyo.

Ayame pero que dices, eso es mentira, de igual forma iba a pedir que me cambiara de pareja.

Ahhhhh, ya veo, de igual forma me agrada la idea.

Sango estas mal, no me digas que también te gusta la historia.

Pues si me encanta.

Que raro conozco a muy pocas personas que les gusta la literatura y la historia.- decía Ahome mientras hacia memoria

Pero que dices Miroku estas loco como te puede agradar esas clases son estúpidas. Gritaba a los cuatro vientos Inuyasha.

No eso no es cierto, las prefiero a las finanzas y demás mat.

Ayyyyy, si ahora se a quien se parece Sango- decía con una sonrisa al ver la discusión de los dos jóvenes.

Y de esta forma transcurrieron 5 meses, sin ninguna novedad y contratiempo, hasta que en víspera de navidad:

_**Diciembre**_

Ayyyyyy no, puedo creerlo.

Que pasa te sientes bien Ahome.

Si, pero es que sabes que es lo que hoy va a pasar- respondía la chica con cara de verdadera preocupación.

Bien jóvenes el día de hoy vamos a asignar las parejas para que empiecen con el trabajo de la representación de la novela que, se les asignara a cada pareja.

Ahhh, claro ahora comprendo el comportamiento de Ahome, esta preocupada porque quiere que le toque con Inuyasha- decía Sango con una sonrisa.

Sangoooo, no eso no es verdad o bueno no se- repondrá Ahome, mitad enojada mitad esperanzada que le tocara con la persona que tanto le gustaba.

Si y tu quieres que te toque con Miroku o me equivoco Sango- decía Ayame con una cara de picara.

Bueno pues yo, no claro que no- respondía esta sonrojada.

La parejas son las sig. Yuka y Aoshi con la novela de Drácula, Sakura y Koji los Miserables, Kikyo y –por favor no Inuyasha, repetía una y otra vez Ahome mentalmente y con las manos en modo de plegaria- Kikyo con Hoyo el conde de Montecristo- si que bien ahora espero que me no me lo ganen decía con cara de satisfacción la chica. Para La Princesa del Nilo estarán Sango y Miroku- siiiiiiiii, lo sabia no tenia por que ser de otra forma.

Señorita Higurashi siéntese por favor que comportamiento es ese

- ay lo siento disculpe profesor- decía la chica apenada- Ahome a usted le va a tocar a si ya se con quien con el joven Inuyasha, en la novela de Romeo y Julieta.

Que pero que dice pero porque decían los dos jóvenes al Unísono, por que tengo que trabajar con ella/él- gritaban aunque tanto el uno como el otro era lo que mas deseaban.

Pues para ver si así ambos trabajan bien, recuerden que es su calificación y la obra que les asigne es la mas importante del Romanticismo, así que cállense los dos, - esta bien profesor.

Y por ultimo están Ayame y Koga con Marianela. Bueno les recuerdo que tienen 15 días para prepararse, entendido, ahora pueden retirarse.

Si que les fue bien amigas ehh!- decía Ayame en la hora de la comida.

Tu crees- respondían las dos con una gran sonrisa.

Que es esto.

Es la invitación para el baile que se celebra en navidad, antes de salir de vacaciones. Ya es tradición que los hombres inviten a las mujeres entregándoles una rosa con una tarjeta como la que tiene Ayame.

Ahhhh! Ya veo y quien te invito Ayame- pregunto asombrada Sango al ver la rosa y la carta de su amiga.

Pues quien mas mi único novio Koga- decía contenta su amiga al leer su carta, vean lo que me escribió

_**AYAME:**_

_como tu bien sabes me gustaría que asistieras como todos los años conmigo al baile de navidad. De antemano gracias Koga._

_P.D. gracias por ser la mejor novia que un hombre pueda tener._

Ayyyyy, pero que tierno es, como me gustaría que cierta persona me invitara al baile- suspiraba Ahome mientras le pasaba la carta a Sango.

Pues si es lindo, pero oye Ahome, que acaso nadie te ha invitado aun.

Pero que dices Sango no me digas que a ti ya.

Eh, bueno no aun no, ahora que lo mencionas todas las chicas tienen ya una invitación y nosotras- decía desanimada Sango.

Si tienes razón y eso que apenas se empezaron a entregar hoy en la mañana- decía Ahome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Creo que seremos las únicas que no tengamos pareja- afirmaba Sango con lagrimas en forma de cascada.

Vamos chicas anímense, verán que pronto recibirán, mínimo una-bueno yo decía comentaba Ayame al ver el rostro de sus amigas.

Oigan ustedes dos ya tienen pareja, para el baile de navidad

Ehhh, nosotros pues claro que preguntas hacen Yamagi y Daisuke.

Bueno entonces no les importaran que invitemos a Sango y Ahome.

Oigan esperen un minuto no se atrevan, o se las verán conmigo.

Tranquilo Inuyasha, porque habría de importarnos a nosotros- mientras sostenía con los dos brazos a su amigo que se había lanzado hacia Daisuke y Yamagi.

Ayy, ya déjame Miroku, como que porque.

Adelante háganlo invítenlas dudo que quieran ir con ustedes, si me lo permiten voy a arreglar unos asuntos con mi pareja de literatura y tu deberías hacer lo mismo Inuyasha.

Sango, podríamos vernos a las cinco.

Ehh, para que, que se te ofrece.

Pues como que, hablar acerca de la obra, que mas puede ser.

Ahh, eso si esta bien te parece en el salón de estudio del tercer piso.

Claro, nos vemos compermiso.

Idiota- protestaba Sango mientras veía como Miroku se alejaba- creí que me iba a invitar al baile.

Si igual nosotras, que lástima- la consolaron sus amigas.

Bueno es mejor que me ponga en camino si no llegare tarde, pero primero voy a recoger unos libros a nuestra habitación.

Es cierto yo también me voy tengo que hablar con Inuyasha acerca del trabajo.- decía Ahome poniéndose de pie.

Bueno, pues yo voy a ver a Koga, falta poco para la competencia de natación y debe estar practicando.- no vemos en la cena, suerte chicas- le decía cerrándoles un ojo mientras se alejaba rumbo a la piscina.

Ahh, lo siento tienes mucho esperando- decía Sango dirigiéndose hacia el joven que la esperaba de espalda cerca de la chimenea.

No descuida, empeza..- no finalizo la frase pues al darse la vuelta, lo que vio lo dejo totalmente atónito.

Bueno yo subí a tomar una ducha y a cambiarme el uniforme- respondió Sango sonrojada al ver la expresión del chico.

Ahh, si solo me sorprendió verte sin el uniforme eso es todo- respondió tratando de disimular sus sentimientos verdaderos- que linda esta pensó, llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca, con un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, y un suéter color amarillo, su cabello en esta ocasión estaba suelto y aun se veía mojado.

Bueno hay que empezar deacuerdo, supongo ya habías leído antes esta novela, así que será mas fácil, no crees.

Si tienes razón, pienso que la parte mas importante es la historia que se suscita en torno a Hatshepsut.

Si en especial lo que concierne a sus sentimiento, hacer aun lado su amor de mujer para salvar a su pueblo...

El trabajo se prolongo hasta ya avanzada la noche, y es que el tiempo se les había pasado volando, pues ambos compartía la misma emoción hacia lo que hacían.

Bueno ya estamos aquí, ahora que vamos a hacer.- preguntaba una chica a su pareja, al mismo tiempo que Sango y Miroku hablaban acerca de la novela, pero en otra parte del colegio.

Como que, que pues es obvio ya leíste la novela.

Que pero porque yo y tú- respondía Ahome

Bueno yo, pues no, entonces hay que empezar por ahí no crees.-

Ayy, pero es demasiado larga no la vamos a terminar no crees, que te parece si le pedimos ayuda a Sango y Miroku- cuestionaba alegre al ver una solución a sus problemas.

Ni lo sueñes que acaso no viste lo emocionado que estaban ambos, de seguro no tendrán tiempo para ayudarte.

Si eso es cierto, que bueno me alegro por Saango, como me gustaría estar en su lugar. ehm- dio un largo suspiro.

Que acaso a ti te gusta Miroku Ahome- pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha.

No, no me refiero a eso, es otra cosa, que tu no entenderías. Mejor hay que empezar a leerla, para sacar lo mas importante. Quieres.

De igual manera ellos estuvieron mucho tiempo en la sala hasta quedar solo, después de otra hora Ahome se había quedado dormida en el sofá e Inuyasha la cubrió con su abrigo- como me gustaría que supieras lo que siento por ti, pequeña, le susurro al oído mientras la cobijaba.

Aun era de noche cuando Ahome abrió los ojos y vio el salón vació excepto por una figura que se vislumbraba gracias a la chimenea- Inuyasha, pero que hora es.

Ahh, ya despertarte, son las cinco de la mañana.

Que, pero como- grito Ahome, debo volver a mi habitación, que van a pensar Sango y Ayame. Nos vemos Inuyasha.

Oye Ahome espera un momento, vaya que chica que le pasa- se pregunto sorprendido Inuyasha al ver como salía corriendo la chica hacia su habitación, será mejor que yo también me marche.

Valla, si que estuvieron despiertas toda la noche, pues que hicieron.-preguntaba Ayame a las dos chicas. Mientras las despertaba, vamos es hora de ir a desayunar son las 10 de la mañana.

Pero que dices Ayame acaso Sango/ Ahome, tampoco llegaron a dormir- decía cada una de las chicas.

Bueno es que estuve hasta las 3 de la mañana hablando con Miroku.

Que tanto tiempo, pues acaso estaban planeando la boda- decía en tono de broma Ahome.

No claro que no acerca del trabajo y tú, que hiciste con Inuyasha.

Ehh, pues nada solo leer, bueno aunque yo me quede dormida, pero el parece que no durmió, que habrá hecho.

Oye Ahome, puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas- si claro que pasa Inuyasha.

Solo quería entregarte esto, es el resumen que hice acerca de la obra.

Que leíste todo el libro, no tenias que hacerlo, disculpa pero me quede dormida.

No creas que lo hice solo para ahorrarte tiempo, me lo tienes que pagar.

Si eso ya lo se-respondía molesta al ver la actitud de él.

Bueno pero eso luego te lo cobro, ahora te parece si nos vemos en la tarde para terminar.

Si esta bien gracias.

Sango bueno días como estas, te parece si nos vemos hoy otra vez, como es sábado me gustaría que termináramos.

Si esta bien en el lugar de siempre, te parece.

No, bueno si esta bien, nos vemos en la tarde.

Uyy, pero que emoción parece que le gustas y enserio Sango, no como esa Koharu.

Que porque lo dices Ahome.

No por nada.

Miroku, ya estoy aquí empezamos.

Si quería que terminaremos de ensayar, la parte que nos falta y buscar el tema que vamos a poner de fondo.

Te refieres a la parte donde él confiesa sus sentimientos.

Exacto, además hoy no hay nadie en el salón será perfecto para practicar no crees.

Ensayaron las partes que mas trabajo les costaban las cuales una de ellas era.

¿cuantos años tienes Senmut?

He estado en el mundo durante 26 años.

A esa edad la mayoría de los hombres tienen cuando menos una esposa.

Majestad usted sabe porque no puedo casarme.

Si lo se ¿ pero porque no quieres decírmelo con palabras?

También sabe eso. Senmut sabia lo que ella quería escuchar y anhelaba pero la cobra relucía en Hatshepsut y no podía separar a la mujer de la reina.

¡dímelo, tu nunca te mientes a ti mismo ni a mí. ¡dilo!

Senmut se abrazo las rodillas. Te amo. Te amo no solo como mi reina sino como la mujer que deseo.

En esta parte ambos personajes se besan, así que esto fue lo que hicieron Sango y Miroku, solo que ese beso no fue de Hatshepsut o Senmut, los labios que se unieron fueron los de Sango y Miroku. Y ambos se percataron de esto solo que no dijeron nada.

Ya es tarde debo irme adiós Miroku- solo esto dijo la chica y salió corriendo, rombo a su hab.

Sango pero que te paso, por que estas tan roja, dinos que fue lo que hicieron pillines- cuestionaron intrigadas la chicas al ver a su amiga.

No fue nada si me disculpan voy a dormir- fue lo que hizo ella y es que no quería hablar con nadie acerca de lo que sucedido pues el beso había sido solo para ella y así lo quería conservar.

Después de ese día ni uno de los dos se dirigí la palabra hasta después de una semana.

Por cierto Ahome como vas con Inuyasha

Pues bien si e de ser franca, ahora ya casi no discutimos y hemos terminado casi la presentación, aunque aun sigue siendo un tonto- decía deprimida la chica.

Porque lo dices.

Pues aun no me ha invitado al baile y es el prox. Viernes, estoy empesando a creer que iré sola.

No creas yo tampoco no tengo pareja.

Pues claro que no tienes Sango has rechazado a todos los chicos que te han invitado- decía casi a grito Ayame.

Si bueno es que yo pensé que él me invitaría, pero...-

Sango podemos vernos hoy, es que quería terminar con el trabajo como la semana pasada me dijiste que estabas ocupada, pero ahora solo falta dos días.

Si esta bien Miroku, en donde la ultima vez.

No, es que bueno yo quería ver si pasaba por ti a las 4, claro si no te importa.

Que pero...,

Pasa algo malo.

No descuida ahí estaré.

Sango vamos apúrate, date una ducha y arréglate ya son casi las 4.

Y eso que tiene solo vamos a estar en el salón.

No claro que no Inuyasha me dijo, que Miroku reservo en el restaurante "sakura no hana".

Es cierto también lo menciono Koga, así que pronto amiga báñate que yo te voy a arreglar.

Nok nok,. Miroku espera un minuto por favor ya sale Sango a mira aquí esta; taran.

Sango, pero porque tan arreglada. Es decir te vez hermosas.

Gracias- esta vez Sango llevaba un pantalón de vestir rosa pálido con una camisa café, un abrigo y una bufanda del mismo color que el pantalón, Ayame la había maquillado colocándole sombra color rosa y su pelo solo se sostenía gracias a una peineta en forma de flor.

Y bien a donde vamos a ir para terminar el trabajo.- pregunto tratando de disimular la chica, pues en cuanto lo vio se sonrojo, él llevaba un pantalón color gris, suéter negro, abrigo y bufanda del mismo color.

Bueno es que yo quería invitarte a salir, que no sabías.

No como iba a saberlo.

Pues creí que Inuyasha le había dicho a Ahome y ella a ti, pero que dices aceptas tengo algo importante que decirte.

Si claro, sirve que acordamos la canción.

Esta bien, a donde quieres ir tenemos hasta las 8 que es la hora en que reserve en el sakura no hana.

Que, ósea que estabas seguro que yo aceptaría-cuestiono la chica con una sonrisa.- pues me gustaría ir al centro no conozco aun la ciudad sabes.

Esta bien tus deseo son ordenes- decía mientras le habría la puerta de su automóvil.

Esa tarde a pesar que nevó ambos se divirtieron mucho, estuvieron conversando acerca de sus vidas, donde conocieron los intereses y vida de cada uno, hasta iniciaron una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Ya basta por favor, mira la hora vamos, debes de tener hambre.

Si estoy deacuerdo además, mira como estamos- decía la chica mientras se quitaba la nieve de encima.

Joven Amagiwa bienvenido al sakura no hana, pase por favor es un honor tenerlo aquí.

Gracias Toya.

Y bien Sango que te parece el lugar- decía el joven al ver la expresión de la chica.

Me parece increíble todo lo que hay en esta cuidad.

Después de comer y charlar, él le ofrece la mano para bailar.

Sango puedo, esta canción la elegí para ver si te gustaría como tema para la presentación.

Claro, es muy bella.

**hajimari wa itsudemo owari o kanjisaseru kedo  
iroasenai ai datte dokoka ni aru to shinjiteru **

sugisarishi hibi wa yagate futari ni eien no imi o kizamu darou

koboreochita kizutsukete kimi o komaraseta namida no kaze hyakubai no shiawase  
tsukuridasu yo kanarazu mayowazu ni chikau yo tenshi no you na sono emi o mamoru kara

dokomademo yorisotte yume o katari tsukuseru nara  
donna ni kyuu na sakamichi mo hekotarezu ni noboresou sa

furidashita ame ni kasa mo sasazu ni sugu ni hareru yo to hohoenda

koboreochiru kimi no naka de nemuri kono sora o aozora ni kaeteyuku  
sagashitteiru ikiteiru imi to sono riyuu o  
nantonaku tsukami hajimeteiru yo

koboreochiru namida wa kimi no naka de nemuri sukitooru odayaka na kaze ni naru  
sagashiteiru ikiteiru imi to sono riyuu o  
sukoshizutsu kimi ga tsutaeteyuku yo

You take the tears I cry and lift me up to the bluer skies  
Yes, you gave me hope  
Gave meaning to my life, I love you so

No you never asked me why,  
just smiled and took all the tears I cried  
Baby, now I know  
What life means and what I am living for.

Bueno es hora de irnos no crees.

Sango se sorprendió de estas palabras pues ella había pensado que él había hecho todo esto para invitarla al baile, pero estaba en un error.-si esta bien, respondió cabizbaja

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Sakura no hana: flor de sakura_

_Los comienzos siempre me harán sentir un final, aunque  
Creo que existe un amor en algún lugar que nunca se desvanecerá_

_No cabe duda que los días que pasan eventualmente cortarán el significado de la eternidad en nosotros Descontando mis lágrimas que cayeron al suelo metiéndote en problemas, lastimándote · cien alegrías  
Las haré para ti · sin dudarlo, sin desviarme te lo juro · porque voy a proteger tu sonrisa angelical _

_Si seguimos contándonos nuestros sueños acercándolos el uno al otro una y otra vez  
Sin importar cuan repentina sea la colina empinada, creo que podremos escalarla sin perder el corazón_

_Sin abrir tu paraguas a la lluvia que caía sonreíste y dijiste 'Pronto saldrá el sol' Mis lágrimas que caen al suelo duermen dentro de ti · están cambiando este cielo en un cielo azul_

_Estamos buscando el significado y la razón de vivir  
y de alguna manera empezamos a entenderlos Mis lágrimas que caen al suelo duermen dentro de ti · se convierten en un viento transparente y calmado  
Buscamos el significado y la razón de vivir  
Gradualmente tu te mantienes revelándolos Tu tomas las lágrimas que derramé y me elevas al cielo más azul  
Si, tu me diste esperanza  
Le diste significado a mi vida, te amo tanto No, nunca me preguntaste porqué,  
Solo sonreíste y recogiste todas las lágrimas que derramé  
Linda, ahora sé  
Qué significa la vida y cuál es mi razón de vivir. INTERPRETE SIAM SHADE, CANCIÓN TEARS I CRIED_

_

* * *

_

**LO SIENTO PERO NO PUDE RESISTIRME A INCLUIR ESTA CANCION QUE ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS, Y BUENO EL DIALOGO DE LA OBRA NO ES MÍO PERTENECE AL LIBRO LA PRINCESA DEL NILO. **

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP. PRONTO SUBIRE EL TERCERO PERO ANTES DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS... **

**Sango683: Viva fueste la primera que dejo un comentario, te adradesco todo lo que me dijiste y si creo que sin pensarlo les di esa personalidad a cada personaje, pero con el tiempo las cosas van a cambiar un poco, para bien o para mal; mmmmmm; tendran que esperar a que la historia avance mas.**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	3. Chapter 3 SHIMPAI MUYOU

_**RAISON D´ETRE**_

_RASON PARA VIVIR_

**CAPITULO III: _SHIMPAI MUYOU_**

_No hay porque Preocuparse_

En el carro y frente la escuela- Sango yo quería darte las gracias, por esta maravillosa tarde.

No gracias a ti- trato de disimular pero en su rostro se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza.

Sango espera por favor- decía al ver que ella abría la puerta del auto- tal vez a estas alturas ya tengas pareja pero me gustaría darte esto-le entregaba en su regazo un ramo de tulipanes rojos y una carta- es la invitación para el baile de navidad- Sango aceptarías ser mi pareja.

Miroku es que yo- contestaba la chica saliendo de la conmoción.

Si ya entiendo descuida, era de esperase eres tan linda que has de haber recibido varias invitaciones y aceptado una, bueno de igual forma gracias.- decía el chico melancólicamente.

Miroku Amagiwa, te equivocas recibí miles de invitaciones pero rechace todas menos una. La tuya acepto ser tu pareja en el baile del viernes.

Enserio buenos entonces no se hable mas- sonreía el chico mientras ayudaba a bajar a Sango.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación de Sango buenas noches linda- se despido Miroku con un beso en la mejilla.

Y bien como te fue amiga, uyy por lo visto muy bien pues mira la hora es casi media noche.-la interrogaron sus amigas cuando la vieron entrar.

Ahome, Ayame, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo- y les contó todo lo que paso.

Me alegro ya lo sabía, pero si me permites no eres la mujer mas feliz del mundo, esa soy yo- exclamaba Ahome brincando emocionada en la cama.

Y eso porque que paso, Inuyasha te invito al baile.

No solo eso algo mejor, después que te fuiste con Miroku, Ayame se fue con Koga, así que estaba yo sola, en eso tocaron a la puerta y al abrir cual fue mi sorpresa era Inuyasha, que estaba muy bien arreglado debo decir, en eso me dice- Ahome si no tienes nada que hacer me gustaría que fuéramos al cine, y después a cenar.- yo le conteste que no estaba arreglado, pero el me dijo no importa así estas hermosa, pero yo dije no señor así no puedo salir mejor espérame 10 min y estaré lista. Después de la película me llevo a un pequeño café llamado tsuki no hikari, ahí me obsequio estas rosas y este pendiente y me dijo que yo siempre le había gustado, pero que no se atrevía a decírmelo pues necesitaba conocer mas de mi, y gracias a el trabajo me conoció mejor y me dijo que si quería ser su novia. Yo respondí que igualmente el me gustaba y que aceptaba. Entonces supongo que también serás mi pareja para el baile. Eso me encantaría le respondí. Y así termino mi día, como ven.

Valla apuesto que estuvo romántico el momento.- decía Sango feliz por su amiga.

Opino lo mismo que Sango, pero ahora creo que es mejor irnos a dormir, recuerden que mañana acordamos ir por los vestidos para el baile.- propuso Águame mientras se metía debajo de la cobijas.

Esta bien buenas noches, amigas- decía Sango apagando la luz.

Oye Ahome, te gustaría ir al centro comercial conmigo.

Ayy, lo siento Inuyasha, pero quede de ir con las chicas hoy a recoger unas cosas.- respondía Ahome mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Entonces que te parece si las acompañamos, no creo que exista algún problema o si.- sugirió Miroku.

Pues como quieran pero les recordamos que nos vamos a tardar mucho.

Claro sobretodo si es como la ultima vez que acompañe a Ayame y Ahome, por su vestido, que terminaron cerrándonos el centro.-expresaba Koga, esperanzado que la invitación fuera rechazada.

Me parece una buena idea de esta forma ustedes podrán cargar todo que compremos, les parece.- sugirió Ayame.

Bueno pues entonces es mejor irnos ahora, entre mas temprano, mas tiempo de compras tendremos.- dijo Sango mientras se levantaban y salían del colegio.

Oigan esperen un minuto como vamos a irnos, dijo en que carro.

Como que en que carro Inuyasha, pues... no lo se, ahora que lo mencionas-decía Ahome pensativa.

Ayer nevó bastante y dudo que estén en condiciones sus carros, mejor vamonos en autobús.

Mmmm, me parece buena idea, entonces vamos.-decían alegres las tres chicas.

Oiga señor pero no puede hacernos esto-protestaban los 6 chicos ante la indicación del chofer.

Claro que puedo todo el trayecto han estado gritando y no puedo conducir con ustedes, significan un peligro para los demás pasajeros, así que abajo.

Mmmmmm, es usted una persona sin corazón, que acaso no sabe que todavía falta para el centro comercial y a esta hora debe estar llego- gritaba Ahome al verse alejar el autobús.

Ya déjalo Ahome es mejor tomar un taxi.

En el centro comercial después de cuatro horas de estar viendo y comprando todo tipo de accesorios, los chicos se dieron por vencidos y decidieron quedarse en una fuente de sodas.

Olvídenlo nosotros nos quedamos aquí y nos buscan cuando hayan terminado de comprar.- decían los tres totalmente exhaustos.

Como quieran pero no digan que no se los advertimos, además todavía vamos a tardar otras tres hora, así que nos vemos.- decían las tres chicas mientras se alejaba.

Ayy, hasta que nos deshicimos de ellos, ahora vamos por nuestra prioridad.- exclamaba feliz Ahome.

Sii, ya quiero ver mi vestido.-decía Ayame mientras entraban en una gran tienda de vestidos de noche.

Después de probarse varios vestidos las tres salen de la tienda con un sus respectivos atuendos.

Oigan esperen un momento-

Que sucede Sango, no me digas que crees que compramos mas de los necesario.

No claro que no, faltan las zapatilla.-decía mientras veía unas hermosas zapatilla s del color de su vestido.

Ayy, es verdad y los accesorio- concluyo Ayame.

Oigan y adonde se fueron, los chicos.- espero y no se hayan ido sin nosotros.- preguntaba Sango al ver que en la fuente de sodas no estaban.

Espero y no, porque de otra forma, Inuyasha me las va a pagar.

No se equivocan, miren ahí vienen, y parece que compraron algunas cosas. Vaya si que son vanidoso.- les decía Ayame al ver a los chicos acercarse.

Pues ustedes creyeron que eran las únicas que podían comprar, se equivocan.

Si eso ya lo veo, creo que compraron hasta mas que nosotras.-reía Sango

ustedes creen, bueno mejor comamos, para ya irnos.

Lunes.

Bien jóvenes ahora las parejas que acabo de mencionar, tienen una hora para preparar su escenografia y vestuarios, y otra mas para hacer la presentación.

Guau, Ayame si que luces bien en ese vestido, pero no crees que es un poco provocador.- decia Ahome al ver a su amiga con un largo vestido de la época del romanticismo.

Pues tu estas en las mismas que yo, Ahome desde aquí puedo verte hasta las anginas.

Muy graciosas, esto no es culpa mía lo que pasa es que el vestido me queda apretado.- decía Ahome mientras trataba sin resultado alguno subir mas su vestido.

Muy bien chicas ya están listas es hora de salir los están esperando en el teatro.

Si ya vamos señorita. Kuromada., solo estamos esperando a Sango.

Ahome Ayame, por favor adelántese.

La primera pareja en salir fue Ayame y Koga, su obra estuvo bien, aunque un poco aburrida, después de dos mas subieron Ahome e Inuyasha, su obra Romeo y Julieta estuvo mejor de lo que muchos esperaban, aunque cambiaron el final pues decidieron que no tenían porque llegar al suicidio y la terminaron celebrando una boda.

Jóvenes, bueno, aunque no comprendo porque modificaron el final les daré una calif. Aprobatoria por su desempeño.

Después de la presentación de Kikyo y Hoyo, le toco el turno a Sango y Miroklu.

Cuando ambos salieron a escena se quedaron totalmente petrificados, ella al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Miroku, pues solo llevaba un faldellín color blanco, unas sandalias, los ojos pintados de negro, y un brazalete, al estilo de los escribas egipcios, él por su parte no pudo dejar de sentirse ruborizado al ver el cuerpo de la chica cubierto por un vestido de lino un tanto transparente que deja ver su bien formada figura, en su rostro se apreciaban el khol, lapis lazuli y el carmín, maquillaje típico de las reinas egipcias, y su corona que la hacia ver como todo una princesa. Como ellos eran los mejores estudiantes de literatura su presentaciones prolongo mas de la hora pero cuando finalizaron con el beso y muerte de ambos. Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pies y los felicitaron.

Sango se encontraba en los vestidores cuando tocan a su puerta. Chicas pasen por favor.

No soy yo, solo quería decirte lo linda que te vez con esa ropa y felicitarte por tu actuación.

Ahh, eres tú Miroku, gracias pero fue trabajo de los dos, además tu también te ves muy bien, contigo como Senmut era difícil de Hat no se terminara enamorando.- se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Sango yo..- no termino de seguir hablando porque llegaron Ahome y Ayame.

Ahh, lo sentimos no sabíamos que estabas aquí Miroku- se disculparon las chicas.

No descuiden yo ya me iba, hasta luego Sango.

Viernes

Y bien chicas, hoy por fin es el gran día. Pero que les sucede porque están tan raras.- decía Ayame dirigiendo a sus angustiadas amigas

No es nada importante son simples nervios, pero ya pasaran.-decía Sango terminando de abrocharse la camisa.- bien ya estoy lista bajemos a desayunar.

En el comedor

Por cierto donde se metió Ahome. Y que piensas hacer después del baile, te iras a tu casa o te quedaras en el colegio.

De seguro esta con su novio, y que voy hacer en las vacaciones pues...- la chica no termino de responder porque fue interrumpida por Ahome que llegaba corriendo agitando un sobre.

Sangooo, ten acaba de llegar la correspondencia, y esta dirigida a ti.

Gracias, ahh pero si es una carta de mi padre, y dice.

Sango, hija disculpa por no haberte escrito antes, pero estaba muy ocupado, el motivo de esta carta es para decirte que te espero el sábado por la mañana en la sig dirección.

Pasaremos la navidad en esta ciudad mi compañero de negocios nos invita a su casa para pasar la navidad.

Se despide con amor tu padre.

Bueno esto contesta tu pregunta Ayame, y ustedes que harán- decía la joven guardándose la carta.

Yo regresare a Japón y pasare con mi familia y la de Koga, la navidad, mi familia y la de él se llevan muy bien, sabes y están deacuerdo en nuestra relación.

Si igual yo el sábado por la tarde sale mi vuelo para Japón, mi familia me espera a mi e Inuyasha. Le conté a mi madre acerca de nuestra relación y ella estuvo deacuerdo en que lo invitara a si lo conocerá.- decía alegre Ahome.

Si terminaron de desayunar será mejor que subamos a empacar, si no no estaremos listas para la noche.

Si vamos. – afirmaron las dos chicas mientras se levantaban, ante la sugerencia de Ayame.

Inuaysha enserio vas a conocer a la familia de Ahome, tus padres están deacuerdo.

Claro que iré a conocerlos, ella me lo dijo esta mañana así que mis padres no saben nada, de igual forma no creo que se molesten. Y tu que harás invitaras a Sango aunque no sea tu novia.- pregunto su amigo mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

Por supuesto que pienso invitarla, pero cuando se la presente a mí padre será como mi novia, pienso pedírselo hoy por la noche en el baile.

Ahome, por favor date prisa llevas mas de dos horas en el baño, aun me tengo que duchar yo.-gritaba impaciente Sango, al ver la demora de su amiga.

Ya salgo, un minuto mas, ya estoy fuera vez eres muy impaciente.- decía Ahome saliendo del baño.

A las 8 de la noche todas las parejas estaban ya reunidas en el salón de baile, Ayame lucia un lindo vestido color azul, Ahome vestía uno color ciruela, Sango opto por un vestido rosa pálido escotado, que acentuaba perfectamente con la figura de la joven, calzaba unas zapatillas que tenían pequeños diamantes y su maquillaje era una sombra rosa con un poco de glooss en los labios, su pelo en esta ocasión estaba totalmente recogió y lo adornaba nuevamente aquella peineta en forma de flor.

Sango, pero que bien luces, cada que te veo me pareces mas hermosa.- decía el joven que estaba vestido con un traje color negro.

Gracias, te parece si entramos al salón.-sugirió la chica ruborizada por el que comentario

El baile resulto ser todo un éxito para las tres parejas en especial, para Sango y Miroku, que permanecieron juntos toda la noche, al igual que bailaron en especial las balabas. Cuando la noche estaba por llegar a su fin.

Sango podemos salir al patio un momento por favor. Me gustaría decirte algo antes que termine el baile.

Claro vamos.

Ambos se encontraban en el balcón, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna y ese silencio resultaba un poco incomodo hasta que Miroku al ver que la chica empezaba a temblaba y frotarse las manos, le ofreció su abrigo.

Te pontéelo esta empezando a hacer frío.-poniéndole su abrigo en los hombros de la joven.- Sango esto debí de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero es hasta ahora que estoy seguro de esto de voy a decir. Sango te gustaría ser mi novia.

La joven al escuchar aquella declaración se giro para quedar de frente a él y exclamo.- sabes una cosa Miroku, he estado esperando desde el día en que nos besamos en la obra que me dijeras estas palabras. Si me gustaría ser tu novia.- decía mientras se acercaba mas a él y confirmaba su respuesta con un beso.

Permanecieron un instante abrazados hasta que él nuevamente hablo.

Te gustaría acompañarnos a mi padre y a mí a celebrar la navidad, y así podré presentarte formalmente como mi novia.

Me gustaría mas que nada en el mundo, pero mañana me espera mi padre y hermano, vamos a pasar la navidad en casa de su nuevo socio, lo siento.

Ya veo no te preocupes, será en otra ocasión.

A la mañana siguiente después de que Sango pusiera al tanto de su nueva relación con Miroku, las tres amigas se despidieron.

Bueno les deseo que tengan una feliz navidad, nos veremos en 15 días, Inuyasha ya estas listo tenemos que irnos ahora al aeropuerto.

Si igualmente amiga que te la pases bien.

Bueno yo también me voy Koga me esta esperando, nos vemos Sango que te valla bien, segura que sabes llegar al hotel.

Si descuida mi padre envió un taxi a recogerme y no debe de tardar.

Sango quieres que te lleve al hotel.

Descuida el taxi acaba de llegar,

Entonces permite ayudarte con tus maletas.-se ofreció cargándolas y poniéndolas en la cajuela.

Gracias no tenias porque molestarte, nos veremos pronto, te tengas unas felices vacaciones y navidad.- se despidio dándole un beso y abordando el taxi.

Si igual tu, te llamare pronto.- decía mientras le cerraba la puerta.

Hija, que bueno que estas aquí.-decía su padre en cuanto abrió la puerta y la vio.

Hermana como has estado, tanto tiempo sin verte. Te ayudo con tus maletas.

Gracias Kohaku, estoy bien y ustedes como les ha ido, cuentéenme todo.- decía la chica contenta de volver a su familia.

Por fin termine de desempacar, ahora si quieren les preparare la cena y sirve que terminamos de hablar.

Siiiiii, me parece una idea genial hermana, no sabes cuanto he extrañado tus platillos.

Ahhh, comprendo entonces ese nuevo socio tuyo es muy importante, cierto padre.

Si así; es por eso que quiere conocerlos a ambos y eligió la cena de navidad, por cierto si no me equivoco el tiene un hijo.

Esta bien, si tu quieres que asistamos a esa cena ahí estaremos apoyándote no es cierto Kohaku.

Si claro, solo espero que el hijo de tu socio sea mi edad para tener con quien pasar las vacaciones.

Miroku llegas antes de lo previsto, y bien dime como has estado.

Bien gracias padre, y tu estarás mucho tiempo aquí en la casa.

Si estaré aquí todas la vacaciones, además espero recibir a un nuevo socio con su familia para navidad, y por cierto esa chica de la que me hablaste tu novia vendrá igualmente a la cena de navidad, como me lo habías dicho.

No eso no será posible, estará con su familia, hace mucho que no se ven y ella esta muy unida a ellos, es por eso que no insistí.

Ya veo una chiquilla consentida y mimada, bueno si eso es lo que quieres esta bien, no voy a inmiscuirme en tu vida personal.

Señor, joven la cena esta servida, ya pueden pasar.

Kaede tanto tiempo sin verte, como has estado, mi viejita favorita.- decía Miroku mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Bien gracias joven Miroku, y tu cuéntame como te va con esa muchacha que me contaste.

De maravilla, nana si tan solo la conociera, te darías cuenta que es la mujer mas hermosa que existe.

De eso no puedo estar segura pues hasta no verla, pero con solo verte feliz hijo mío, no me importaría que estuviera fea.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Tsuki no hikari: el brillo de la luna

**Sango683: nuevamente te agradesco que te ayas tomado la molestia de leer mi historia, en verdad apresio todas las palabras que me dedicaste y como retribución estoy respondiendo a tus comentarios; en realidad me hace sentir bien que alguien apresie mi trabajo y aun mas que se haya percatado de alguno de mis gustos. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu.**

**S4NGOK41B4: pues con este cap. tu duda queda respondida y pues si en un inicio tenia pensado que la invitacion fuera en la cena pero quien sabe uno llega a sentir varias cosas cuando esta envuelto en una situación de este tipo y las cosas fluyen mejor cuando se esta mas relajado. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**ArisaAri: efectivamente le falta ese toque de hentai a nuestro Miroku por alguna extraña razón no inclui ese aspecto de él tal vez se deba a que...(mmm aun sigo pensandolo, lo voy a razonar un timepo y te paso el dato) ahora porque Toya sumimasen pero fue el unico que se me ocurrio ademas el hermano de Sakura se dedica a varios empleos y uno de tantos fue ser mesero asi que al pensar en un mesero fue él el primero en venirme a la mente. Pero bueno finalmente a quien puede molestarle que lo atiendo una persona como él ( a mí no).**

_**Bueno hasta aqui llege por que mañana hay escuela y no quiero llegar tarde comoya es mi costumbre. Nos vemos en el capitulo cuarto y espero sus reviews.**_

_**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**_

_**OYASUMI.**_


	4. Chapter 4 TEGURU TORO ITO

_**RAISON D´ETRE**_

_RASON PARA VIVIR_

**_CAPITULO IV: TEGURI YORO ITO_**

**_Los Hilos que me llevan a Ti._**

Sango hermana ya estas lista, apresúrate sino vamos a dejarte.

Kohaku por favor no me apresures, si no no puedo terminar de maquillarme, ya estoy lista.

Pero porque tan arreglada si solo vamos va cenar.

Si eso lo se pero si queremos dar una buena impresión, hay que estar arreglados, vamos te ayudo a terminar.

Señor Amagiwa, el señor Murata y su familia acaban de llevar.

Valla pero que lugar, tan grande, no crees hermana.

Esta bien Kaede hágalos pasar.

Pasen por favor, el señor y su hijo los esperan en la sala.

Si gracias, señora.

Señor Murata, bienvenido pase por favor.

Gracias, permítame presentarle a mi familia, es el mi hijo Kohaku, y ella es mi hija mayor.

mucho gusto en conocerlo señor- respondieron los dos hermanos

El gusto el mío, ahora permítanme presentarle a mi hijo, Miroku.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Sango por primera vez reparo en el joven que se encontraba sentado de espaldas a ellos. Seria posible que se tratara del mismo Miroku, lo mas probable era que si finalmente cuantos con el mismo nombre había en Londres. Él por su parte desinteresado de todo lo referente a su padre no había dirigido una mirada a las personas que se encontraban en la sala hasta que fue presentado y se puso de pie. Al darse cuenta que los invitados de tanto le había contado su padre se trataban ni mas ni menos que la familia de la chica que tanto quería, solo atino a decir.

Gracias por asistir a esta cena de navidad, estoy seguro que su presencia nos será muy grata.-esto último lo hizo dirigiendo hacia la chica.

Bien, si están deacuerdo pasamos al comedor.

El banquete era considerablemente ostentoso, para el numero de personas que estaban, pues solo eran Miroku, su padre y su nana, y Sango con su padre y hermano. La cena se prolongo hasta ya entrada la noche, pues ambos señores hablaron casi todo el tiempo del negocio que estaban por empezar. Así que Miroku al ver la cara de aburrimiento del niño decidió invitarlo a conocer toda su casa.

Eyy, Kohaku te gustaría conocer toda la casa.- se ofreció Miroku con una sonrisa, pues a pesar de tener solo unas pocas hora de conocerlo ambos se llevaron muy bien.

Si por supuesto vamos amigo, hermana nos acompañas.

Esta bien vamos Kohaku.

Guau, nunca imagine que tu casa fuera tan grande amigo, seguro que te diviertes mucho jugando, cierto, me encantaría vivir aquí para jugar todo el tiempo.- decía el chico al ver aquella construcción que a pesar del tiempo se conservaba como nueva.

Pues cuando quieras Kohaku serás bienvenido en esta casa, al igual que tu hermana.

Estuvieron un tiempo mas platicando en la sala de muchas cosas que a ambos chicos les gustaba, Sango casi no intervino en la conversación, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano tan feliz, y a Miroku era la primera vez que se percataba de aquella soledad con la cual seguramente había crecido en esa inmensa casa. Después de un rato Kohaku se quedo dormido en el sillón y Sango y Miroku, pudieron estar solo, pero por desgracia entro la señora Kaede.

No sabía que tuvieras un hermano tan simpático.- le decía dirigiéndose hacia el chico.

Si es un buen chico siempre se muestra alegre a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido.-decía la chica acariciándole el cabello a su hermano. Miroku te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Si caro que sucede.

Tú madre, donde esta, dijo es que casi nunca hablas de ella.

La señora Amagiwa se separo del señor cuando Miroku era aun un niño.- se escucho la voz de la anciana que iba entrando en la habitación.- a discúlpenme yo solo venia a ver si no se les ofrecía algo, ahh pero que peineta tan hermosa tiene señorita.

Ahh esta si, gracias.

No gracias Kaede, estamos bien.

Bueno entonces me retiro.

Sango te encuentras bien.- le pregunto despues de un momento al ver que la chica se había quitado su peineta y la observaba con cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

Miroku por favor discúlpame, no era mi intención preguntar por tu pasado, pero ahora veo que tu también has sufrido bastante.

Pero que dices descuida ya nisiquiera me acuerdo de ella. Pero tu Sango veo que aun recuerdas a tu madre lo se por la forma en que miras esa joya.

Si tienes razón fue lo ultimo que me dejo mi madre, es un regalo muy querido pues a ella se lo dio mi abuela y ella solía decirme que esta joya atraía tanto la felicidad como la tristeza a su portadora, pero todo dependía de cómo se comportara uno.- decía la chica mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejillas.

Al verla tan triste Miroku solo pensó en ir y abrazarla, pero cuando se puso se pie, entro su padre y el de Sango.

Sango, Kohaku es hora de irnos, disculpen la demora.

Señor Amagiwa, le agradezco la invitación y nos vemos en una semana para firmar el contrato. Se despedía el señor Murata con Kohaku en brazos.

Les agradecemos su hospitalidad, señor, nos veremos pronto. Se despido la chica

Joven Miroku, pero que le pasa el día de hoy esta de muy buen humor.

Tu crees nana.

No lo creo lo se, te conozco demasiado bien y se que estas así por aquella chica de anoche, debo decirle que es muy hermosa y educada. Pero le recuerdo que usted tiene novia o no me diga que ya se le olvido.- decía la Sra. Kaede al ver el rostro tan embelesado de Miroku.

No claro que no me he olvidado de ella, pero si efectivamente estoy feliz por lo de anoche, nana ella Sango es la chica de la que te había hablado ella es mi novia, verdad que es hermosa.

Ahh, ya veo con que esa jovencita es la que le ha regresado la sonrisa a mi niño, que bien me alegro por ambos, pues se ve que ella también te quiere y que a sufrido, ahh dímelo a mi que tantos años me han dado esa experiencia con solo verla a los ojos me di cuenta del dolor que guarda a aquélla chica. Ahora mas vale y la sepas valorar si no te la veras conmigo, pues ella es tu felicidad.- le decía la anciana a aquel joven que tanto cariño le tenia.

No como crees que la dañaría si ella es todo para mi, al igual que tú.- aclaraba al ver la expresión de su nana.

Enero

Las dos semanas de vacaciones ya había transcurrido, así que era tiempo que todos los alumnos regresaran a la escuela.

Padre es hora de irme, nos veremos pronto, Kohaku por favor cuídate. Adiós.- se despedía la chica dándoles un beso en la mejilla.

Hola chicas, tiene mucho que llegaron.- saludo Ahome al entrar a su hab. Y encontrara a su dos amigas.

Ayame acaba de llegar, yo estoy aquí desde la mañana. Respondió Sango terminando de arreglar sus cosas.

Y bien ahora si cuentéenme como les fue en su vacaciones.

Pues a mí me fue muy bien parece que Inuyasha encajo bien en mi familia, bueno al principio fue algo divertido, pues en cuanto llegamos mi abuelo le dio tipo de amuletos para ver si sus intenciones para conmigo eran serias, pero después de dos días las cosas mejoraron.- les relataba todo lo sucedió a sus amigas. Y tu que tal Ayame.

Pues nada fuera de los normal, llegamos a Japón y fuimos cuestionados con miles de preguntas acerca de la escuela y de nuestra relación hasta que Koga se harto y decidió no contestar una sola pregunta. Sango tu que nos dices.

Oigan recuerdan que les comente que iba a pasar la navidad en casa del nuevo socio de mi padre, pues no se imaginan de quien se trata.

Supongo que eran unos viejitos aburridos.- decía en tono de burla Ahome.

Pues te equivocas era el papá de Miroku, se imaginan yo en la casa de él y cenando al lado de su padre.

Y de tu futuro suegro, me imagino- decía en broma Ayame.

Ehh, pues bueno eso no lo se, pero a Kohaku le cayo muy bien, parecían hermanos.

Vaya que suerte la tuya, parece que están destinados el uno al otro, pero mejor seguimos hablando mañana quieren. Buenas noches.

Si que descansen.

Ahhhh, pero miren la hora de nuevo vamos retrasadas.- decía Ahome mientras corría hacia el salón.

Ya dije que lo sentía, no fue intención aventar el despertador.

Eso ya lo sabemos, hubiera sido mejor dejarlo lejos de tu alcance Ayame.- decía Sango mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola y se alisaba el uniformé.

Valla se ve que ustedes no aprenden. Como les va chicas.- decía Inuyasha entre risas al ver el aspecto de las 3 chicas.

No molestes Inuyasha.- lo reprendió Ahome

Sango como has estado, y Kohaku, pense que irian de nuevo a la casa.-preguntaba Miroku mientras saludaba a su novia.

El esta bien, pero como crees que íbamos a ir a tu casa- decía la chica dándole un beso.

Que tiene ahora tu eres mi novia.

Si, pero no quiero que mi padre se entere aun, deacuerdo.

Será como tu quieras.- decía resignado Miroku

El mes de Enero se paso relativamente rápido y es que todo el colegio estaban atareado preparándose para los exámenes finales, así que Sango y Miroku tenían muy pocos días para estar juntos.

Sango, mañana que haras, ya tiene algo planeado, tu y Miroku.

Que porque lo dices que pasa con mañana.- preguntaba confundida

Acaso no sabes que días es mañana, mañana se celebra el días del amor y la amistad saldré con Inuyasha y espero que ustedes hagas lo mismo.- decía la chica señalando a Miroku que se aproximaba hacia las chicas.

Justamente de eso quería con Sango, por favor Ahome podrías dejarnos un momento a solas.

Si claro yo ya me iba, nos vemos Sango.

Sango mañana a donde te gustaría ir. esta vez tu elegirás el lugar.

Mmmmm, lo mas probable es que todos los restaurantes este llenos, al igual que las cafeteria y cine, cierto- decía la chica pensativa en un dedo en el mentón-. Te parecería bien si vamos al parque de diversiones, será un día hermoso pues ya esta empezando ha hacer calor, te parece.

Esta bien aunque yo hubiera preferido algo mas romántico.-decía el chico.- pero eso no importa lo resolveremos después, bueno entonces te espero mañana por la mañana, ahora me voy tengo que ir con Inuyasha quedamos de repasar unos apuntes, no vemos.- se despedía de la chica, con un beso en la frente.

De acuerdo.

Que estas hablando enserio Yamamoto, no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo.

Señor Murata esto es serio, si no se retira ahora de ese negocio quedara en la ruina antes que termine el día.

Ese maldito de Amagiwa, solo se burlo de mí, ese negocio resulto ser una farsa, para sacarme de la lista de los inversionistas, Yamamoto cancela todas las transacciones que se están por realizar, aun podemos salvar algo.

Si como usted ordene señor, me retiro.

Adelante, pasa Yamamoto que noticias me traes.- preguntaba de nuevo el padre de Sango a ver entrar a su asistente después de 30 min. Que había recibido la noticia de su futuro quiebre.

Señor Murata lamento informarle esto, pero fue imposible cancelar las cuentas que se realizaron esta mañana. Solo puede recuperar una pero me temo informarle que usted se encuentra prácticamente en la ruina.

No esto no puede pasar.-decía fuera de si arrogando todos los documentos que tenia sobre su escritorio al suelo-. Bueno por lo menos aun sigo en la lista de inversionistas.

Si, pero no crea que por mucho tiempo, a esta hora ya todos deben de saber de esta desgracias y me parece que pronto lo obligaran a renunciar.

Si eso ya lo se. Ahora retírate Yamata.

Sango ya estas lista, partamos ahora.

Si vamos Miroku. Vaya cuanta gente hay nunca imagine que hubiera tantos enamorados.- decía la chica al ver el gran numero de personas que había ese día en le parque.

Si ya lo creo, pero ahora vamos a divertirnos.

Toda esa tarde fue perfecta para ambos, a pesar de estar un lugar poco adecuado para la ocasión Miroku se las arreglo para que a la hora de encender los fuegos artificiales, apareciera la leyenda de Sango, te Amos, en una lluvia de miles de colores.

Valla, nunca creí que hicieras todo esto para mí, gracias Miroku.

Descuida es lo menos que puedo hacer, por la mujer mas linda.- decía mientras se encaminaba de nuevo al colegio.

Bueno nos vemos mañana, deacuerdo te tengo preparada una sorpresa.- decía Miroku mientras se despedía de Sango.

Mm, y se puede saber de que se trata.- decía intrigada la chica.

No, sino dejaría de ser sorpresa, pero no te impacientes será algo especial.- buenas noches pequeña.

Ayyyy, con que una sorpresa; ¿de que se tratara?.

Ahome, estas escuchando.- pregunto Sango al ver a su amiga detrás de la puerta.

Yo no para nada, no escuche nada verdad Ayame.- decía nerviosa la chica.

Si tienes razón solo oímos algo como que mañana Miroku te dará una sorpresa, y que no te impacientes pequeña.

Mmm, y no escucharon nada verdad.- decía resignada Sango- mejor cuéntenme que hicieron ustedes.

Yo nada importante, solo ayudar a Koga a estudiar para el ultimo examen, sino lo aprueba reprobara la materia, por eso no salimos. Decía sin interés la chica.

Yo salí con Inuyasha, pero la cena no fue nada romántica, el lugar estaba a reventar de gente y nos quitaron nuestra mesa, terminamos comiendo hamburguesas en un parque, después que nos echaran del lugar, gracias a que Inuyasha le rompió la nariz al encargado del lugar.- relataba los hechos de su cita Ahome, mitad enojada mitad alegre al recordar las caras que había hecho el chico.

Ya veo hoy no fue su día, las comprendo.-trato de consolarlas Sango.

Señor Murata, ya tengo los datos que me pidió investigar acerca de ese chico.- decía Yamamoto entrando a la oficina del padre de Sango.

No puede ser es sujeto con quien sale Sango es el hijo del infeliz de Amagiwa.-decía el señor mientras con la mano derecha apretaba fuertemente las hojas.

Señor, también le llego esta carta de los inversionistas.- entregándole un sobre amarillo.

Tal y como lo supuse.

Pasa algo malo señor.

Esos estúpidos me piden que renuncie hoy mismo, están las firmas de todos encabezada por la de Amagiwa. Ten Yamamoto hazles llegar esto- le entregaba la carta con la firma del señor Murata expresando su renuncia. Y cuando termines desocupa mi oficina tengo asuntos que resolver.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora.

Lamento haber venido de improvisto, pero como ya le mencione esa es ahora la situación, así que deseo dar de baja a mi hija de esta institución.

Si comprendo, si esa es su decisión mandare a traer a Sango en un momento, por lo pronto si gusta esperar en el salón del primer piso hacia la derecha.

Gracias, compermiso.

Oye tu espera un momento, si no mas recuerdo tu eres el hijo de Amagiwa.-preguntaba dirigiéndose hacia Miroku.

Si soy yo que se ofrece.- respondió de forma indiferente al no reconocer al señor.

Quisiera hablar contigo de hablo muy importante.

Disculpe pero yo con usted no tengo nada que hablar, si me permite.

Te equivocas me debes una explicación.

Explicación con respecto a que.- decía desafiante Miroku.

Con respecto a mi hija. Sango.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**S4NG0K41B4:** pues si tus conjeturas eran buenas, pero apuesto a que no esperabas que pasara esto verdad?. Aun así espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo y gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia. 

**sango683:** jiji para que no sigas buscando la bola de cristal aquí esta la continuación, que te puedo decir continuo emocionándome cada vez que reviso los reviews y me encuentro con el tuyo nunca se que es lo que me vas a decir esta vez así qeu mil gracias.

Bueno, aquí estoy publicando el cuarto capitulo de esta historia que aunque son pocos los reviews los agradezco infinitamente (MAS VALE CALIDAD QUE CANTIDAD NO CREEN?), jiji y bueno pues parece que con este me esta llendo mejor que con los dos anteriores fijense el fic "TRUST YOU" tal parece que nadie lo leyo, sera acso que no les agrada la pareja de INUYASHA&KIKYO (tao jun s. Se ponen a pensar muy seriamente en eso). Pero bueno aun así les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia. Chao.

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	5. Chapter 5 KYUU YUKI, SHIROKU

_**RAISON D´ETRE**_

_RASON PARA VIVIR_

_**CAPITULO V**: KYUU YUKI, SHIROKU..._

**Nieve Blanca y...**

Alumna Sango Murata, por decreto de la dirección se le informa que a partir de este momento usted debe abandonar esta institución, su padre la esta esperando.-decía una prefecta que había interrumpido en la hab. De las chicas.

Que no puedo creerlo, pero que dice.- como lo oyó su padre ha venido por usted desee prisa.

Sango que esta sucediendo, por que te tienes que ir.- preguntaron angustiadas sus amigas

No lo se, pero debo irme, cuando me entere se los contare, si me permiten ire a preparar mis cosas.- decía totalmente confundida y deprimida la joven. Con es que pudiera estar pasándole algo así, que había sucedido con su padre. Necesitaba una respuesta y pronto. de improvisto pensó en Miroku pero que le iba a decir si no sabía nada, le dejare una carta con Ahome para que se reúna conmigo en el lago y así platicar con el, espero y me disculpe.

Ahome podrías darle esto a Miroku, por favor.- le decía a su amiga que estaba llorando entregándole un sobre y un objeto que estaba envuelto en una seda rosada.

Si descuida yo se lo daré.

Vamos amigas no se preocupen todo esta bien.

Si como lo oíste Sango, la chica con la que has estado saliendo es mi hija.

Si, ya recuerdo usted es el hombre que tiene asuntos importantes con mi padre, cierto.

Joven Amagiwa, no finja no saber nada, usted sabía que esa negocio era una trampa, para dejarme en la ruina y sabe que su padre lo logro. Es por esto que vengo por mi hija. Y le pido que se aleje de ella.

Que esta diciendo, se equivoca yo no sabia nada de los planes de mi padre. Y usted no puede prohibirme ver a su hija.

Como quieres que crea en tus palabras si eres hijo de ese traidor, quien me asegura que no eres como el.

Usted no puede compararme a mi padre, no me conoce.

Por eso mismo como no te conozco, no te quiero ver cerca de Sango. Si nisiquiera tuviste el coraje de decirme que salías con ella, que acaso solo quieres jugar con los sentimientos de mi hija.

No se equivoca yo quiero a Sango, sino le dijimos nada fue por decisión de Sango.

Tu crees que soy tan ingenuo como para creer en tus palabras, acaso crees que mi hija me ocultaría algo tan importante, y que me asegura que en realidad quieres a Sango. Nada es por eso que desde este momento la relación se termina.

Pero yo amo en realidad a su hija, a Sango.

Amor no me hables de amor si no sabes lo que es. Sango es una chica que aunque no lo parezca es insegura e inmadura, desde que su madre murió se ha sentido sola y ahora que te conoció a ti solo se ilusiono porque tu supiste aprovechar la ocasión. Pero piénsalo si en realidad la amas como dices lo mejor para ella es que la dejes y te olvides de ella.

Si, comprendo usted lo único que quiere es lo mejor para ella, aunque para conseguirlo la lastime mas de los que usted se pueda dar cuenta. Si eso es lo que quiere me alegare de ella, ahora si ya termino con la conversación me retiro, que tenga buen día.

Salió de aquel salón, como nunca se había sentido en toda su vida. Se sentía vació como si le hubieran robado el alma, quitado todo lo que era suyo y es que esa era la verdad Sango era lo único que el mas quería. Pero ahora si para hacerla feliz se tenia que alegar de ella eso era lo que haría.

Padre que es lo que esta sucediendo.- pregunto la chica, después de encontrarse con el en el salón, donde minutos antes había estado Miroku.

Sango hija, lamento decirte esto, pero recuerdas ese negocio que tenía con el señor Amagiwa, resulto ser solo una farsa.

Pero lo dices enserio padre. Eso significa que.

Si así es Sango estamos en la ruina solo logre recuperar una pequeña cantidad, lo siento pero debemos regresar a Japón hoy mismo.

No eso no puede ser, pero que pasara con todos mis amigas.

En realidad lo siento, no era esta mi intención vamos debemos ir por Kohaku.- decía mientras cargaba las maletas de su hija y salían del colegio.

Miroku, te encuentras bien- te ves algo deprimido. Supongo que ya Sabes que Sango se fue hoy del colegio, toma te dejo esto.

Gracias Ahome, ahora si me disculpas prefiero estar solo.-decía tomando el paquete y saliendo del salón. Es una carta de Sango

Miroku, lo siento pero no podré estar hoy para la sorpresa que me habías preparado, por favor te pido disculpas, pero al parecer algo le pasa a mi padre y ha venido por mi en la mañana, aun no se nada, pero te pido vernos hoy a las 3 de la tarde cerca del lago, para contarte todo.

Sango.

p.d. para asegurarme que estarás ahí te dejo lo mas preciado para mí.

En eso del pañuelo se desliza la peineta que para Sango significaba tanto.

Sango discúlpame pero hice una promesa y no puedo faltar a ella, por mas que me duela se que me comprenderás.

Kohaku, puedo pedirte un favor

Que pasa hermana.

Necesito que me cubras voy a salir una cuantas horas, pero papá no debe enterarse, me ayudas.

Pero no tardes demasiado, él salió hace unas hora y no tardara.

Gracias hermano te debo una.

Pero que pasa Miroku, porque no llegas, acaso Ahome no te habrá entregado la carta, no no creo que eso sea, y si le paso algo. No esa posibilidad esta descartada.

Después de dos horas de estar esperando la chica con un nudo en la garganta se levanto de la banca y convencida de que él no aparecería decidió retornar a su hogar.

Ya llegue.

hermana que bueno que llegas, papa ya esta aquí pero le dije que habías ido a la tienda, fue lo único que se ocurrió.

Sango no crees que fue mucho tiempo para estar en la tienda. Pero que te ocurre-pregunta su padre al ver la expresión de melancolía de su hija. Esta bien si no quieres decirme lo entiendo. Ahora vamonos el vuelo saldrá por la noche.

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que Sango dejara aquel colegio y regresara a su país natal, a pesar que recibía constantemente correspondencia de Ahome y Ayame ninguna de las dos le decía que era lo que había sucedido con Miroku. Y es que ambas chicas consideraron que si él les había pedido no volverle a mencionar a Sango, ni quería que ella supiera de él, era lo único que ambas podían hacer a pesar de no comprender el porque de su repentina separación.

El curso había concluido así que todos regresaron a sus hogares. Hasta el sig. Otoño.

Ahh, por fin estamos libres estaba empezando a quedar loca, después de tantos exámenes, ahora vamonos a descansar a nuestras casas- decía Ahome sobandoze los hombros mientras los ahora 5 amigos salían del colegio.

Si estoy deacuerdo con Ahome, por cierto que harán en estas vacaciones.- pregunto Ayame.

Regresare a casa de mis padre. La última vez que me fui se molestaron bastante así que ahora me obligaron estar con Seshomaru.

Yo regresare igual que ustedes dos a Japón. Miroku tu que harás.- preguntaba Koga al ver tan despistado al joven.

Japón es donde ahora se encuentra ella.-pronuncio en apenas un susurro.

Dijiste algo Miroku.- pregunto su amigo al no entender sus palabras.

Dijo que regresare a casa no creo salir, no estoy de humor.

Nana, ya estoy de vuelta.

Joven Miroku, que bueno que ya esta de vacaciones, pero que te pasa por que estas tan triste.

No es nada estoy bien descuida.

No me mientas muchacho que yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Pero si no me quieres contar esta bien.

Gracias, tal vez algún día te lo cuente.

Eso espero hijo, no me gusta verte tan decaído.

Mirpku, Sra. Kaede, ya estoy de vuelta.

Si bienvenido, patrón y se leve de muy buen humor.

Claro no podía ser para mas, hace unos días hice un excelente negocio.

Padre, te refieres al negocio que estabas con el señor Murata.- preguntaba el joven fingiendo no saber la verdad.- dime como le hiciste.

Ha pues muy fácil, es un viejo truco que se aprende en el mundo de los negocios. Tal vez un día te lo enseñe.

Si claro.

Ayame y Ahome llegaron a Japón y durante su estancia visitaban a su amiga, las tres chicas se divertían bastante y hasta llegaron a pensar ambas que Sango se había olvidado totalmente de Miroku, pues nunca la vieron triste o nunca pregunto por él. Pero eso no era del todo verdad, ella aun lo recordaba y sufría por no verlo pero nadie excepto su hermano Kohaku sabía como se sentía su hermana, y esto fue gracias a un error pues una noche entro a la habitación de la chica y la encontró llorando. Al verla no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y dejar que todas las lagrimas fluyeran para que así se fuera el dolor que su hermana sentía

Aquellas vacaciones resultaron las mas melancólicas para Miroku, casi no salía de su habitación, solo salía cuando Inuyasha lo iba a visitar, a pesar de darse cuenta del estado de animo de su amigo, él hacia todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir mejor.

Vamos amigo, aliviánate no puedes estar así por ella toda la vida.- exploto el chico al ver que todos los esfuerzos que hacia eran en vano.

Es que tú no sabes como me siento desde que ella...-no concluyo, pues no quería revelarle a su amigo el por que de su tristeza.

Escucha no se que fue lo que paso entre tu y ella, pero si tanto la extrañas entonces ve a Japón y búscala.

Ir a Japón y crees que la encontrare si es un país con demasiada, gente.

Pretextos, son los que hay demasiados para ti, si tanto te interesa ya hubieras hecho algo mas que lamentarte. Sabes algo me voy tu actitud es simplemente molesta cuando vuelvas a ser el de antes sabes donde encontrarme.- exclamaba totalmente furioso azotando la puerta.

Aquellas palabras parece que surtieron cierto efecto en el joven, pues esa melancolía que solía acompañarlo del diario se disipo un poco, hasta se hubiera dicho que volvió a ser el de antes, pues ya casi no hablaba de Sango, pero una cosa es hablar de aquella persona que nos interesa y otra muy distinta es olvidarla, y es que el no podía por mas que tratara no lograba sacarla de su mente, pero eso solo él lo sabía. Solo él, no es un error había otra persona que sabía lo que sentía Miroku, pero ella sabía que no podía hacer nada solo permanecer a su lado y aguardar que él le contara el motivo por el cual había vuelto a ser aquel joven frío y melancólico.

Parecía que todo había retornado el curso natural de la vida de ambos, hasta que después de dos años de no saber nada el uno del otro. Sucedió aquel suceso que los volvería a unir.

En estos dos años ambos había elegido caminos diferentes, todos estaban a punto de terminar su carrera universitaria eligiendo lo que a cada uno mas le gustaba, a todos excepto a Miroku que por orden de su padre tuvo que hacer una carrera adecuada para heredar y administrar los negocios de su padre. Por otra parte al padre de Sango la suerte le sonrió y volvió a recuperar el capital que perdiera hace algunos años, logrando una buena posición economía y aunque le sugirió a Sango estudiar economía, cedió ante la insistencia de la joven de dedicarse al teatro su única pasión ahora.

Padre, por favor permite que me dedique a lo que a mí tanto me gusta. Suplicaba la chica.

Sango sabes muy bien que eres la mayor y como tal debes aprender el negocio de la familia, para que puedan vivir felices.

Pero es que yo nunca volveré a ser del todo feliz, nunca lo he sido y cuando creí encontrarla, me la arrebataron.- decía la joven con lagrimas que empezaban a asomar en sus ojos.

No entiendo a que te refieres.

Padre recuerdas hace unos años cuando regresamos a Japón, esa tarde Kohaku te dijo que había ido a la tienda, pero no fue así.

Lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que dijiste que me contarías la verdad algún día.

En ese colegio conocí a Miroku Amagiwa y nos hicimos novios, Esa tarde yo salí porque quería despedirme de él y contarle lo que había pasado; le deje una carta con Ahome. Lo espere en el lago pero el nunca llego, padre yo lo espere pero me di cuenta que no vendría, pensé que solo se había burlado de mi, por eso decidí olvidarme de él, pero no puedo, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para mí aun sigo esperándolo. Pero por que no fue.- le narro todo a su padre entre llanto.

Su padre al escuchar aquella confesión, se dio cuenta que había dañado lo que mas quería en este mundo, pero no dijo nada.- solo la abrazo y le respondió si la actuación es lo tuyo te apoyo.

Nana no sabes cuanto odio a mi padre, primero me quita lo que yo mas quería, a mi madre, después en su afán de arruinar la vida de aquel señor arruino la mía, y ahora me prohíbe hacer lo que quiero.

Miroku, hijo que es lo que quieres decir.- preguntaba angustiada la anciana al ver otra vez como en aquélla ocasión a Miroku.

Olvídalo, solo pensaba.

algo te pasa lo sabré yo que toda mi vida he visto por ti. Y no estas así solo por tu padre. Tiene que ver con esa muchacha verdad.

Como lo sabes.

Ya te dije que yo te conozco desde que eras un bebé, además es muy raro verte tan decaído

Pues si tienes razón es verdad, ella y yo ya no somos nada. Y todo fue culpa de mi padre él engaño a su padre y le robo su dinero, su padre fue por ella y me pidió que la dejara en paz, que yo no era para ella. Y sabes creo que tenia razón finalmente soy igual que mi padre.- decía con los ojos vidriosos.

No, por favor no diga eso, usted no es como su padre, usted es noble y no importa lo que haya pasado ese día tienes que buscarla y alcanzar la verdadera felicidad.- le decía Kaede mientras lo abrazaba.

Pero es que yo nana, a veces siento que ya no puedo mas, ahora tu eres la única persona que tengo que se que me quiere.- sollozaba, abrazando mas fuerte a la señora que el consideraba su madre.

Pero que cosas dices hijo mío, no llores por favor, debes prometerme que a pesar de todo lo que te pase serás un hombre de bien y alcanzaras la verdadera felicidad y si esta es al lado de esa chiquilla búscala.

Quien iba a saber que esa fue la ultima vez que Miroku vio a su nana con vida, al amanecer del siguiente día ella Kaede la mujer que había sacrificado todo para cuidar a ese bebe que quedara totalmente abandonado después de que su madre se fuera de ese hogar. Ella había procurado la educación de Miroku y era todo para ella era como su hijo y lo que mas anhelaba era verlo feliz, pero por desgracia su vida termino en ese día de primavera.

Miroku en verdad lo sentimos mucho. Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte solo dínoslo

Si gracias Ahome. No sabes lo mal que me siento, ella era la única persona que me comprendía.

Vamos amigo se fuerte.- le decía Inuyasha mientras lo abrazaba.

Si, nosotros también te damos nuestro mas sentido pésame.-decían Ayame y Koga.

Gracias muchachos.

Y que vas a hacer.- pregunto Inuyasha al conocer cual era el deseo de la anciana.

Voy ha hacer lo que me pidió, llevare sus restos de vuelta a Japón.

Esa misma tarde los 5 amigos salieron rumbo a Japón como eran vacaciones Sango como los hiciera desde hace dos años esperaba a sus amigas en el aeropuerto.

Inuyasha, entendiste lo que tienes que hacer, ella no debe saber que él esta aquí.

Si esta bien, descuida cuando salgamos del avión lo llevare a mi casa.

Debemos encontrar la manera de reunirlos otra vez.

Ayame, Ahome, siento llegar tarde por ustedes, pero estaba muy ocupada.- se disculpaba la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Si descuida, estabas terminando lo de tu obra.- pregunto su amiga, aliviada de que ella se hubiera atrasado.

Si así es hoy nos darán el libreto de lo que será la nueva puesta, quieren acompañarme.

Si claro iremos contigo. Pero antes tenemos cosas que hacer.

Cosas no comprendo.

Son solo cosas familiares, descuida.- decía Ayame al no saber que decir.

Esa tarde llevaron los restos de la sra. Kaede al cementerio.

Que descanse en paz.- decía Inuyasha después de terminar de orar.

Oye, que vamos a hacer, ya quiero irme de aquí no me gustan los cementerios.- exclamaba Koga, con cara de espanto.

Y bien ahora que hacemos, vamos a cenar.- decía Miroku un poco mas animada.

Lo sentimos pero nosotras tenemos que ir a otro lado.

No quieren que vallamos nosotros.

No, estaremos bien ustedes vayan a cenar.

Esta bien nos veremos mañana.

Chicas por fin llegan pensé que no vendrían.

No como crees, es que tardamos mas de lo pensado.

Entonces, vamonos el teatro esta muy cerca de aquí. Podemos irnos caminando y así me ponen al corriente que lo que han hecho.

Srta. Sango llega tarde.

Si, lo siento es que fui por unas amigas, miren les presento a Ayame y Ahome.- decía las chica dirigiéndose a todos los actores.

Mucho gusto, somos buenas amigas de Sango, esperamos no ser una molestia.

No, para nada al contrario me complace conocer al fin a las amigas de mi novia.-al escuchar estas palabras las dos chicas se quedaron en shok, cuando se dieron vuelta para ver de quien era esa voz era un joven de la misma edad de ellas, y un tanto apuesto.

Sango no pudiendo, guardar mas el secreto les dijo a sus amigas. Les presento a Hiroto

Bien vamos a comenzar con el reparto de personajes para esta nueva puesta. Pero antes le tengo una buena noticia, la obra anterior agrado tanto que se nos invita a que esta obra la realicemos en el teatro mas grande de la ciudad.

Valla esa si es una buena noticia.

Si lo se, pero lo mejor es que en esta ocasión contamos con un patrocinador muy poderoso.

Y se puede saber de quien se trata.- cuestiono intrigada Sango.

Pues no, me pidió que lo guardara como un secreto hasta el día de la fiesta. Pasen por sus libretos. Cada uno de los actores tomaron su libreto. Y de nuevo Sayo la directora, hablo.- como ven la obra que estaremos presentando se titula la princesa del Nilo, y como era de esperarse los personajes principales serán de Sango y Hiroto.

Sango te encuentras bien.- pregunto el joven al ver que Sango se había puesto totalmente pálida.

Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Hiroto. Solo me sorprendió saber cual era la obra.

Y ella no era la única sorprendida, Ayame y Ahome, no podían creer que ahora su amiga tuviera novio. Y mas aun saber cual era la obra y su personaje.

Eso es todo, pueden retirarse, mañana los veré por la mañana.

Sango, quieres que te lleve a tu casa.

No gracias Hiroto, me iré con mis amigas, no vemos mañana te parece.

Sango, pero que te sucede, como es que no nos habías dicho nada.

Nada de que.- decía tratando de evadir la verdad.

Sango no finjas, por que no nos había dicho que tenías novio.- pregunto sin rodeos Ayame.

Es que no pensé que fuera importante, Hiroto y yo llevamos saliendo muy poco, además no es nada serio.

Eso quiere decir que entonces ya olvidaste a Miroku.- pregunto Ahome no pudiendo contenerse mas.

Fue justamente por eso que decidí aceptar a Hiroto, el estuvo mucho tiempo cortejándome fue por eso que acepte para ver si lo podía olvidar. Como seguramente el ya lo hizo.

Te equivocas, él... Ahome no termino de hablar por que alguien grito su nombre.

Ahome, por fin te encuentro, fui a la casa de Sango y su hermano me dijo donde estaban. Hola Sango como has estado. Preguntaba el chico dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Inuyasha, no sabía que estabas aquí, igual tu Koga, cuando llegaron.

Hace unos cuantos minutos. mintió Koga , para no meter en problemas a las chicas.

Gracias, por acompañarme a mi casa, nos veremos luego.- se despidió de los 4 .

Bueno días siento llegar tarde.- se disculpaba la chica al ver que el ensayo ya había iniciado.

Esta bien, ahora intégrate a la obra, vamos.

Gracias a que Sango conocía muy bien la historia, se aprendió rápidamente sus líneas y no tuvo casi ningún problema.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la escena del beso. Sango te buscan, es un chiquillo. que pregunta por ti.

Ya voy, ah Kohaku eres tu, que pasa.

Hermana, recuerdas que hoy prometiste llevarme al cementerio.

Es cierto, pero ahora no puedo salir estoy en un ensayo.

Descuida Sango iré yo solo y le pondré flores en tu nombre.

Esta bien gracias Kohaku y discúlpame.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

**Pido disculpas con el retraso pero es que había estado muy ocupada, en serio lo lamento y espero no hayan pensado que lo había abandonado, no, no, solo es cuestión de que los días sean mas largos para que pueda terminar todas mis cosas a tiempo, jejeje...**

**Gracias a todos los que están leyéndolo en especial a Sango 683 te agradezco deberás el tiempo que dedicas a mi fic y nos vemos en el sexto cap. **


	6. Chapter 6 UN NO MEDARIO SANGO TO MIROKU

_**RAISON D´ETRE**_

_RASON PARA VIVIR_

_**CAPITULO VI**: _**UN NO MEDIARIO SANGO TO MIROKU NO DEAI.**

_El Medallón del Destino el Encuentro de Sango y Miroku_

Eyy, chiquillo a donde crees que vas. Decían unos hombres dirigiéndose al niño

Ese no es asunto suyo déjenme pasar.

Claro pero primero danos todo lo que traigas. Anda date prisa. Aventándolo hacia la cerca y preparando el puño para golpear al chico.

Oigan ustedes dejen en paz al niño, metanse con uno de su tamaño.- se oyó la voz de un hombre que retaba a los ladrones.

Cállate tu no te metas sino quieres que te golpeemos hasta matarte. Amenazo uno de los tipo.

Pues entonces inténtelo si eso es lo que quieren.

Después de esa riña donde Miroku solo recibió un puñetazo haciendo que le sangrara el labio. Oye chico estas bien, pero si tu eres Kohaku- decía al ver al chico.

Si estoy bien gracias, quien eres tu.

Que acaso no me recuerdas, soy Miroku nos conocimos en Londres.

Ahh, es cierto tu eres mi amigo, como has estado tanto tiempo sin verte. Que haces aquí.

Caray cuantas preguntas.- reía al ver de nuevo a su por muy corto tiempo amigo.- vine aquí por que mi nana hace poco falleció y quería que sus restos descansaran aquí. Y tú que haces en este lugar y solo.

He venido a dejarle flores a mi madre, vine solo por que mi hermana esta ocupada en su obra.

Al oír hablar después de tanto tiempo de Sango le resulto imposible no preguntar por ella. Y ella como ha estado.

Quien mi hermana, si me invitas a comer te contare todo acerca de ella.- decía el chiquillo con una sonrisa.

Trato hecho a donde quieres ir.

A comer hamburguesas. Vamos- le decía mientras lo jalaba de la mano.

Gracias amigo por la comida, ahora quiero un helado.

Pues pídelo, pero que no se te olvide nuestro trato.

Sabías que mi hermana antes de venir a Japón salió según parece a esperar a alguien especial para ella pero parece que el no llego, y desde aquella vez casi siempre esta triste. No la entiendo dice que extraña a alguien que conoció en Londres, pero ahora..

Ya veo y tú sabes, por que esta tan triste.

Si claro ya te lo dije por alguien que la dejo plantada aquella vez. Te dijo un secreto de ella.

Que le pasa.

Desde ese día llora de vez en cuando por la noches, yo una vez la vi, pero ahora creo que ya no lo hace.

Al saber aquellas cosas Miroku no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, pues sentía que el enparte había sido el culpable del sufrimiento de Sango.

Anda porque no quieres ir a mi casa, deseguro nos vamos a divertir y puede que mi hermana ya este en la casa.

te agradezco la invitación pero tengo que verme con unos amigos, Kohaku podrías guardarme un secreto.

Seguro que es.

No le menciones nada a tu hermana de mi visita, y cuando quieras nos volveremos ha ver, sabes donde vivo.

Bien haré lo que me pides nos vemos.

Kohaku por Dios que te sucedió.-pregunto la chica asustada al ver a su hermano.

Es que unos hombres trataron de robarme, pero un amigo me ayudo.

Amigo, no te entiendo que amigo si son de tu edad como pudieron ayudarte.

Eso es un secreto hermana.

Sango hola, como vas con tu obra. Hola Hiroto como te va.

Bien hoy fueron los últimos ensayos, en una semana se estrenara. Y ustedes serán mis invitadas.

Claro con gusto estaremos ahí.

Si te apoyaremos los 5

Que cuales 5, a que te refieres Ayame.

No ella se refiere a nosotros 4, Inuyasha, Koga, ella y yo. Lo que sucede es que es muy mala para las cuentas, cierto amiga.-trataba de disimular Ahome

Ahh, si es que no se contar.

El lunes le entrego sus boletos, oigan tienen algo que hacer podríamos ir a celebrar.

Lo sentimos Sango pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

Será otro día, mejor vallan ustedes dos.

Y bien Sango a donde quieres ir.-pregunta Hiroto al ver alejarse a sus amigas

Podemos ir a un restaurante que acaban de abrir hace poco, de comida italiana.

Oye amigo, que te pasa.- decía Kohaku al ver que Miroku se había detenido ante un cartel.

Ahh, es eso esa será la obra que mi hermana va a interpretar se estrenara el próximo sábado. Ella tiene el papel principal. Es muy buena actuando.

No creí volver a ver esta obra.

Que acaso la conoces.

Claro que la conoce si el una vez la interpreto.- decía Inuyasha que se acercaba junto con Koga a donde estaban.

Quieren ir a comer un helado yo invito. sugirió Koga.

No sabía que tu conocías la obra y mucho menos que la hayas interpretado.

Pero eso fue hace unos años, ya nisiquiera la recuerdo.

Entonces porque no asistes al estreno, yo iré junto con mi padre. Sugería el chico mientras saboreaba su helado.

Nosotros también iremos, porque no haces lo mismo.

Seria un buen momento para conversar con ella. No lo crees.

Tal vez tengan razón, ya es hora de irnos, Kohaku te llevamos a tu casa.

Mira amigo ella es mi hermana; pero viene con él.- cuando estaban por doblar la vuelta en la esquina se detuvieron pues el chico señalo a su hermana que se acercaba.

Kohaku lo siento olvide hacer unas cosas, puedes irte tu solo.

Pero porque, acaso no quieres conocerla.

No es eso, pero creo que es un mal momento.

Como quieras, hermanaaa-gritaba el chico mientras corría hacia su hermana que estaba del brazo con Hiroto.

Kohaku, pero que estas haciendo aquí tan tarde, donde estabas.

Salí a pasear con mi amigo y sus amigos, pero el ya se fue.

Pero que mal educado es ese amigo tuyo, mira que dejarte regresar solo a tu casa.

Vamos déjalo Sango, no te molestes vamos los llevare hasta la puerta.

Gracias Hiroto, por calmar a mi hermana nos veremos en la obra.- decía mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Muchas gracias Hiroto estuvo muy linda la cena, no veremos pronto.

Buenas noches que descanses- se despedía de ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios que ella no correspondió.

Miroku, ya vamonos, que tanto estas mirando ya viste que ella tienes novio ahora.

Si viejo no te das cuenta que ella ahora lo quiere a el.

Si vamonos, pero te equivocas ella no lo quiere.

Muchachos que bueno que ya están aquí llegaron temprano, pero no importa pasen a sus asientos.

Sango, te deseamos suerte.- Ahome se notaba mas nerviosa que la misma Sango.

Sabemos que lo harán bien, y ya Ahome porque los nervios si tu no vas a actuar.

Descuida Ayame, pero ella siempre se pone así cada que ve una actuación.- decía en tono de burla Inuyasha.

Ya basta Inuyasha mejor vamonos.

Ahome, Ayame, hola como han estado.

Ah eres tu Hiroto bien y tu como te sientes.

Estoy bien, los nervios ya pasaron. Ahh, pero discúlpenme, permítanme presentarme soy Hiroto Kurosaga el novio de Sango.

Si mucho gusto soy Inuyasha y el es Koga, Ahome Ayame vamonos.

Oigan, pero que les sucede.

Porque no nos dijeron que Sango estaba saliendo con aquel tipo.

Pues porque eso no es nuestro problema.

Además si nos mas recuerdo ya lo habían visto, o ya se les olvido que no lo contaron.

Si pero es diferente.

Miroku esa noche se encontraba en su departamento solo bebiendo una copa de vino, cuando mira su reloj.

Apenas van a ser las 8 de la noche, la obra esta a punto de comenzar.- pensó mientras movía su copa. De improvisto recordó las palabras que le dijo su nana, si la felicidad es a su lado búscala. Tal vez haya sido el efecto de la soledad o del vino, pero se levanto, se metió a bañar y se arreglo para salir rumbo al teatro.

Buenas noches me gustaría un boleto.- dirigiéndose al señor que estaba en la taquilla.

Solo nos quedan lugares en el palco, y la obra esta por comenzar.

Esta bien denme uno, cuanto es.

500,000 yenes, por favor.

Me permite su boleto por favor.

Tome.

Su palco esta en el segundo piso ala derecha, que disfrute la obra.

Tercera llamada comenzamos, la obra estuvo simplemente maravillosa todos los actores se aprendieron a la perfección sus diálogos, no hubo un solo error, y no había duda que Sango era una excelente actriz su actuación fue tan buena que logro captar la atención de todos los asistentes y no solo era por su actuación sino también porque era una mujer muy hermosa y con ese vestido de lino que esta vez era mas transparente dejando ver su bello cuerpo, Horito era uno de los mejores actores que había y el al igual que Sango eran muy apuestos, asía que muchos opinaran que era una de las mejores parejas que había dentro de los escenarios. Cuando la obra esta a punto de llegar a su clímax, Sango levanto de improvisto su rostro para mirar al publico, pero por un instante sus ojos se posaron en el palco donde se encontraba un joven que estaba totalmente anonadado tanto con la obra como por la actriz, ambos personajes se miraron a los ojos, pero fue solo por una centésima de segundo, pero esto basto para que Sango empezara a dudar de si lo que había visto era verdad o solo había sido una ilusión.

Cuando termino la obra Sango inmediatamente corrió a su camerino y se cambio su atuendo por un vestido que aunque era sencillo ella lo hacía lucir muy bien.

Sango felicidades, oye espera a donde vas.- le grito Hiroto al ver que la chica salía corriendo de su camerino.

Cuando llego al palco que viera solo hace unos minutos, encontró en un asiento su antigua peineta envuelta en la misma tela de seda.- el estuvo aquí, era él no puedo equivocarme.- pensaba mientras sostenía en sus manos aquel tesoro.

Sangoooo, que haces aquí, porque saliste corriendo. Preguntaba agitado el chico.

Hiroto tu sabes quien estuvo en este palco.

No porque lo preguntas.

Puedes ir a preguntar debo hacer unas cosas.- y salía corriendo rumbo a la calle.

Todo el publico estaba saliendo así que le fue imposible abandonar rápido el teatro a Miroku, cuando esta a punto de salir, alcanzo a ver a Sango que estaba parada cerca de la puerta a tan solo unos metros de él, se veía como si estuviera buscando a alguien.- tal vez sea a su familia o a su novio.- pensó cuando estaba a un lado de ella solo alcanzo a pronunciar.- tu siempre serás mi novia y desapareció ante la multitud de gente. Al oír aquellas palabras Sango giro sobre si misma y alcanzo a verlo corrió abriéndose paso entre la gente, cuando estaba a punto de darle alcance, tropezó con una piedra y cayo haciendo que su rodilla se lastimara.

Mirokuu espera por favor.- grito desesperada pero él ya se había perdido al dobla en una calle. Se puso de pie y emprendió el camino de vuelta al teatro, maldita piedra o debo decir bendita piedra, tal vez eso es lo mejor y sirva para darme cuenta que yo ya no soy nada en su vida, después de todo no yo no lo deje plantado cuando le pedí vernos y ya nunca me volvió a buscar, pero entonces porque lo hizo ahora, pensaba la chica mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.- antes de entrar al teatro donde la esperaban sus amigos se limpio el rostro y seco todas sus lagrimas, trato de mostrar una sonrisa cuando los vio.

Sango te ocurrió algo, Hiroto nos dijo que saliste corriendo.

Sango ya regresaste, hice lo que me pediste y la persona que estuvo en aquel palco se llama Amagiwa Miroku.

Que es él no puedo creerlo.-exclamo sorprendida tanto Ayame como Ahome.

Lo conocen ustedes.

No, para nada solo fue una exclamación.- trataba de esconder su impulsivo acto.

Que acaso tú lo conoces Sango, te hizo algo ese tipo, si es así se las vera conmigo.

No descuida solo fue simple curiosidad, se me hizo raro que alguien ocupara un palco pues son muy costosos.

Bueno que les parece si vamos a celebrar.- dijo de pronto Ahome para terminar con esta situación que empezaba a ponerse incomoda.

Lo lamento Ahome pero estoy muy cansada además, mañana habrá función y vamos a dar una fiesta para conocer al patrocinador, me gustaría descansar.

Si entiendo bueno nos vamos.

Sango hija estuviste estupenda.

Gracias papá.

Hiroto bienes con nosotros.

Si esta bien vamos. Te parece Kohaku,

Como quieras .

Muchas gracis por acompañarnos hasta aquí Hiroto.

No fue nada, no veremos mañana.- se despidió can la mano.

Cuando Sango estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, oyó una voz.- aquí vive la srta. Murata Sango.-pregunto el hombre que cargaba unos tulipanes rojos.

Si soy yo, que desea.

Entregarle esto, firme aquí, por favor.

Si, pero quien las envía

No se yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Compermiso.

Hija, quien era con quien platicabas. Y esas flores te las dio Hiroto.

No, las acaban de traer y tienen una carta.- decía mientras dejaba las flores en la mesa y abría la carta.

Sango; muchas felicidades por todos tu logros, disculpa que te haya hecho salir corriendo, esa no era mi intención, pero hace dos años le hice una promesa a una persona y no puedo romperla, por mas que me duela, me alegro que estés feliz con Hiroto ese actor que parece es tu novio.

Miroku.

Cuando termino en leer la carta en voz alta rompió en llanto. Su padre al ver de nuevo aquella escena comprendió que la felicidad de su hija se encontraba en ese joven, que le había pedido la dejara.

Sango, hija vamos no llores mas, veras como todo se solucionara.

Es que no puedo creer que me dijo esto papá no sabes cuanto lo extraño.

Créemelo si lo se hija y se me parte el corazón al no poder hacer nada por ti.

Que podrías hacer tu padre si no lo conoces, me voy a dormir.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Finalmente pude subir el 6to cap. de esta historia y la de "Kimochi Hanbum" (Rurouni Kenshin) y tambien les informo que acabo de subir una nueva historia en fullmetal alquemist "De amor no sabes Nada". Les agradere si se toman un tiempó para leerlos y dejar sus reviwes.

Sango 683 muchas gracias por tu nuevo comentario y espero puedas leer los antes mencionados.

**Arigato**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


	7. Chapter 7 TASARETA IKEN DE HAJIMARU KOTO

_**RAISON D´ETRE**_

_RASON PARA VIVIR_

_**CAPITULO VII**: _

**_TASARETA IKEN DE HAJIMARU KOTO_**

**_Todo Empieza con Sentimientos Encontrados_**

Al día siguiente Sango, le contó a sus amigas todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior. Ellas por temor a la reacción de la chica decidieron no decirle nada. Después de esa función, todos los actores salieron rumbo al salón donde darían una fiesta para celebrar el inicio de la obra y para presentar al patrocinador, como Sango era uno de los actores principales se le permitió invitar a las personas que quisiera e invito a su padre, hermano, y amigos.

Guau, pero que bonito salón, no lo crees Inuyasha.- exclamaba la chica sorprendida al ver el gran salón.

Si es muy lindo y grande.- lo confirmo Ayame.

Oigan vamos a comer, es que tengo hambre.

Que poco romántico eres Koga sabías.

Sango ven vamos a divertirnos esta noche es de todos lo que hicieron posible esta obra.

Después de que todos los comensales terminaran de cenar. Sayo se puso de pie y hablo. Antes que nada quiero felicitar a todos los actores por su buen desempeño, y ahora les quiero presentar a la persona que hizo posible la realización de este proyecto, reciban con un fuerte aplauso al joven Amagiwa Miroku.- en ese momento salió Miroku, luciendo un traje que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo.- dijo unas cuantas palabras y bajo para reunirse con unas personas muy importantes, pero continuamente veía a Sango de reojo. Ella al oír su nombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al recordar lo que le había dicho en la carta del día anterior. Todos los invitados estaban disfrutando la cena y bailando. Sango al sentirse incomoda con la presencia de Miroku decidió salir al jardín para despejar su mente. Pero cuando se puso de pie y salía Miroku hizo lo mismo. Al igual que otra persona solo que esta última permaneció escondida.

Sango, puedo hablar contigo un momento.- decía acercándose a la chica

Miroku que haces aquí.

Sango tengo que confesarte la verdad. Esa carta no decía toda la verdad, ahora déjame hacerlo por favor.

Que quieres decir explícate.

Ayer mencione que hace dos años había hecho una promesa, esa era que me alegraría de ti, pensé que eso era lo mejor después de lo que mi padre hizo, por eso yo no fui a la cita en el lago, no sabes como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Después de tanto tiempo me estas diciendo esto, Miroku no sabes lo que sentí en ese momento, pensé que todo había sido una broma- exclamaba la chica mientras unas lagrimas buscaban la manera de abandonar sus ojos.

Te equivocas yo nunca haría algo así, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, a pesar del tiempo. Sabes hace unas semana murió mi nana, y lo ultimo que me dijo fue que buscara la felicidad sin importar los obstáculos. Su semblante empezaba a obscurecerse.

Yo... no sabes cuanto lo siento. Al oír y ver el rostro tan triste de esa persona que tanto amaba le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero existía algo que se lo impedía. Pero porque me dices esas cosas.

Por que pienso cumplir con lo que me dijo, y mi felicidad es estar contigo. Sango por favor perdóname, dame otra oportunidad.

Miroku, tu sabes que yo estoy saliendo ahora con Hiroto, y no puedo hacerle esto.

Sango, tu amas a esa persona.

Hiroto me quiere mucho

Pero no lo amas.

y me siento segura a su lado.

Pero..

Es una buena persona.

Sango, lo amas.

Quiere mucho a Kohaku.

Y tu al menos lo quieres

es muy atento.

Si pero, no me has respondido mi pregunta, Sango mírame a los ojos y dime que lo amas mas de lo que me amaste.- le decía mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de la chica que estaba empañado por pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos para perderse en sus labios.

Estas en un error si crees que yo te ame. Aun hoy te amo Miroku, y no no amo a Hiroto, pero estoy segura que aprenderé.- decía apartándose del chico.

Aprenderás, sabes que eso no es cierto, no se puedo llegar a aprender a amar, eso es algo que lo sientes por que viene del corazón.-respondía Miroku tomando por la cintura a Sango.

Suéltame no me toques, por favor aléjate de mi, no vez que tu compañía me lastima.- sollozaba y se safaba de el mientras camina rumbo al salón.

No, no puedo hacer eso, Sango ya te perdí una vez y no lo haré de nuevo.-en ese momento la jala del brazo y la acerca hacía él, quedando los dos cuerpos juntos, y de improvisto los labios de él se posan sobre los de ella, a pesar que al principio se resistieron poco a poco fueron cediendo ante el calor y amor que él le transmitía. Ese beso permitió que ambos dejaran que fuera sus sentimientos los que hablaran; de improvisto Sango se aparto de él al sentir una mano deslizarse por su pierna.

Esto esta mal, nunca debí haberlo permitido.-decía la chica mientras se arreglaba su vestido.

Ahora te das cuenta que tú al igual que yo no podemos estar sin el uno y el otro.

Si ya lo sabía, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Hiroto, el no se lo merece. Debo volver compermiso.- y así volvía al baile.

Oye tú, espera.- decía Hiroto dirigiéndose hacía Miroku.

Que quieres.

Vi todo lo que paso entre ustedes dos.

Así que nos estabas espiando acaso no confías en ella.- Miroku hablaba con cierto enojo.

En ella confío, pero en ti no, o acaso crees que no me di cuenta que desde que apareciste en la obra solo te has dedicado a buscarla y enviarle flores. Le decía con tono de que buscaba una pelea.

Pues ahora que ya sabes todo, te darás cuenta que voy a conquistarla de nuevo.- esta vez empezó a levantar su voz

Desde ahora te dijo que te la veras conmigo si la vuelves a ver no te das cuenta que ella solo me pertenece.- le respondía casi a gritos.

Dirás lo que quieras pero ella no te ama, que acaso no te basto con ver como nos besamos.

No me busques Amagiwa o si no.-lo amenazaba con el puño cerrado y dándole la espalda

O si no que.- le respondía con tono de burla y retándolo. En eso Hiroto giro y le asesto un puñetazo a Miroku desatando una pelea.

Oigan ustedes dos ya vasta.- les gritaba una voz de hombre, mientras los separaba. Que esta sucediendo aquí.

Todo lo empezó esta bestia, él estaba besando a Sango.- decía Hiroto mientras se limpiaba el labio que le estaba sangrando.

Cállate imbecil, pensaste que era un oponente débil. Pero te equivocaste..- gritaba Miroku mientras un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por el ojo.

Ya basta contrólense los dos.- gritaba el padre de Sango mientras los separaba pues nuevamente se había lanzado uno sobre el otro.- Hiroto regresa al salón yo arreglare las cosas con el señor Amagiwa.

Esto no se quedara así entendiste Amagiwa.-lo amenazaba dirigiéndose de vuelta al salón.

Hiroto, por dios que te sucedió.- preguntaba Sango al verlo entrar con el labio partido.

Descuida no fue nada, fue un simple accidente.

Pero que clase de accidente, ven vamos te curare.

Miroku puedo hablar contigo, se que la última vez que lo hice me porte muy mal contigo. Pero es necesario que sepas algo.

Esta vez de que quiere hablar conmigo, me dirá que deje a Hiroto en paz.- contestaba desafiante el joven

No nada de eso, antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa, antes te compare a tu padre y te pedí que te alejaras de mi hija. Pero ahora me retracto me doy cuenta que eres una buena persona si no, no hubieras patrocinado la obra se que lo hiciste sin ningún interés.

Solo me busco para decirme eso, no se hubiera molestado.

No, hace poco me di cuenta que cuando te pedí que dejaras a mi hija, a la única persona que lastime fue a ustedes dos en especial a ella, al principio pensé que era un simple capricho de Sango pero después comprendí que lo que ella siente por ti es algo verdadero. Por eso quiero pedirte que la busques y si tu aun la amas vuelvas con ella.

Usted me esta pidiendo que regrese con su hija.-decía esta vez mas calmado.

Si, bueno si eso es lo que tu quieres.

Y ella yo no se lo que ella quiere, no podría obligarla a nada.

Créeme ella aun te ama, sino estuviera seguro no hubiera venido a decirte esto. Que dices.

Agradezco todo lo me ha dicho, pero no es tan fácil como cree.- si me disculpa me voy a mi casa.

Para cuando Miroku llego a su departamento su cabeza ya se encontraba hecha un embrollo, tomo un baño y se reviso en el espejo.- valla ese sujeto pega mas duro de lo que creí.- se decía a si mismo mientras se revisaba el golpe, vaya que noche lo mejor será dormirme. Y así lo hizo se acostó pero en toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño y en lo único que pensaba era en lo había pasado con Sango, la pelea con Hiroto y la conversación con el padre de ella.- y pensar que todo esto paso hace unas cuantas horas, y que es lo que voy a hacer; pues que mas buscarla y hacer que vuelva contigo después de todo a eso regresamos a Japón o me equivoco; si tienes razón pero como hacer para que deje a Hiroto y regrese conmigo; ya se dile que si no vuelve contigo te vas a suicidar; no eso no va a funcionar; tienes razón que tal la raptas y te vas lejos con ella; vamos ya no estamos en la edad media para hacer eso; bueno era una posibilidad; y que pasaría si le propongo matrimonio crees que funcione; si es lo mejor que puedes hacer; pero que crees que pase que aceptara o me rechazara; pues que no es lógico, te va a aceptar que acaso no te basto con el beso que se dieron; si tienes razón.-después de esta conversación que tuvo consigo mismo. Se dedo dormido aunque no fue por mucho tiempo pues pronto tocaron a su puerta.

Quien será tan temprano, ah son ustedes pasen que se les ofrece.- decía mientras les abría la puerta a sus dos amigo.

Vaya que mal aspecto tienes y eso quine te lo hizo.-preguntaba Koga mientras señalaba el golpe de Miroku.

Fue ayer en la fiesta..- les relato a ambos lo sucedido.-y cuando llegue aquí no pude dormir hasta no obtener una respuesta.

Y la conseguiste que harás, vas a dejarla libre o seguirás insistiendo.-preguntaba intrigado Inuyasha.

Llegamos a la conclusión yo y mi yo interno, que para que regrese con nosotros y me perdoné le voy a proponer matrimonio.-contestaba satisfecho de su plan.

Valla es enserio.

Pues claro que lo es.

Y como vas a pedírselo.- preguntaba confundido Koga.

Bueno, eso aun no lo he pensado, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. O ustedes que proponen.

Pues yo..- cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de hablar recibió una llamada telefónica de Ahome.

Inuyasha donde te has metido te necesito inmediatamente. Sango me acaba de contar algo muy bueno.

Que te dijo.

Pues lo que paso ayer en la fiesta, que crees me dijo que a pesar de todo esta dispuesta a perdonar y regresar con Miroku no te parece genial.

Enserio eso te dijo, pues yo también te tengo una grandiosa noticia. Pero no puedo decirte ahora.

Te acabo de decir que te necesito urgentemente así que ven a mi casa, y si esta ahí Koga tráelo, pero ya muévete.- decía gritando tan fuerte que todos escucharon.

Era Ahome, quiere vernos en su casa Koga.

Si ya escuche vamonos.

En casa de Ahome.

Comprendieron lo que tenemos que hacer.- decía Ahome.

Si ya esta claro. Mañana Koga y yo llevaremos a Miroku a cenar en ese restaurante, le pediremos que lleve el regalo.

Y Ahome y yo le diremos a Sango que iremos las tres a cenar. Una vez que se encuentren los dos, Koga acabo de recordar que nuestros padre nos quería ver con urgencia, lo siento pero debemos retirarnos.- comentaba complacida Ayamem ante el plan.

Ahome, no me siento muy bien podrías llevarme a casa, por favor.- practica lo que iba a decir para dejarlos solos.

Eso esta genial, bueno entonces nos veremos a las 9, entendido.- confirmaba Ahome.

Si deacuerdo solo espero que esto funcione, vamonos Ayame.

Ese sujeto no podrá ganarme, Sango tiene que ser solo mía.-pensaba Hiroto mientras esperaba a Sango en el parque.

Hiroto, ya estoy aquí que era eso tan urgente que debías decirme.

Sango se que llevamos poco saliendo pero sabes que lo que yo siento por ti es verdadero. Por eso quiero-decía mientras apoyaba una rodilla en la hierva.- que seas mi esposa.- le extendía un anillo.

La joven al escuchar estas palabras quedo completamente petrificaba, no sabía que era lo que debía responder.-Hiroto yo...

No tienes que responder ahora, piénsalo esta bien pasare en la noche para saber tu respuestas.

La chica solo asentó con la cabeza. Cuando regreso a su casa encontró a sus amigas en la sala.

Sango donde te habías metido llevamos horas esperándote,

Hoy queremos salir a cenar, así que sube a arreglarte.

A cenar, pero..

Nada de pretextos anda sube no tenemos mucho tiempo.- le decía Ahome mientras la arrastraba hacía las escaleras.

Después de una hora la chica apareció ante sus amigas, con un lindo vestido.

Bien hora de irnos.

Donde se habrán metido, porque tardan tanto.-comentaba Inuyasha en el restaurante, mirando su reloj.

Lo sentimos, ya estamos aquí.

Llegaron las tres amigas y cuando Sango vio a Miroku, sintió una mezcla de felicidad, con cierto enojo, hacia sus amigas y hacía ella misma. Después de un rato de estar conversando como habían acordado se retiraron dejándolos solos.

Acaso te desagrada mi compañía.-inquirió Miroku al ver que Sango permanecía callada y con la mirada fija al suelo.

La chica solo levanto la mirada e hizo un gesto que se hubiera traducido como una sonrisa.

Inuyasha y los demás planearon esta cena con un solo propósito. Ellos querían darme la oportunidad de que te dirigiera.- ene se momento de su saco saca una pequeña caja que en su interior se encontraba un anillo.- Sango aceptarías casarte conmigo.

Al escuchar por segunda estas palabras, soltó en llanto, y solo pronuncio en un susurro.- Por la mañana Hiroto me hizo la misma proposición.

Comprendo le dijiste que si.-pronunciaba melancólicamente, mientras se guardaba la joya. Después de un instante volvió a hablar.- tal parece que he perdido ante el, te deseo lo mejor del mundo, quieres que te lleve a tu casa.

Sango solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando se encontraban fuera de la casa de ella, él hablo de nuevo.- parece que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí así que mañana regresare a Londres.

Miroku yo..

No digas nada.- pronuncio mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos y le daba un beso. Ella como en otras ocasiones correspondió a su beso.

Debo irme.- decía mientras se bajaba del carro.

Cuando acababa de cerrar la puerta, oye que tocaron y al abrirla se encontraba parado en la penumbra Hiroto.

Sango venía por la respuesta, pero acabo de comprender cuales son tus sentimientos.

Como dices.

Te vi hace unos instantes besándote con él, creo a fin de cuentas el gano esta lucha; eso no es verdad desde un principio el la tenía ganada, o me equivoco.

Hiroto discúlpame, en ningún momento quise hacerte daño, lo que paso es que..

Calla, no tienes nada que decirme. Sango gracias por el tiempo que estuviste conmigo que seas feliz con él.- decía el joven mientras se alegaba de la casa de la mujer que quería.

Después de permanecer unos minutos parada frente a la puerta, por fin comprendió que era lo que tenía que hacer. No es muy tarde aun-pensó- y salió corriendo rumbo al departamento del hombre que en realidad amaba.

Miroku llego a su departamento y como no quería pensar en nada, se fue directo a la cama aunque no era un gran consuelo pues dormido o despierto no dejaba de pensar en ella.- en eso tocaron a su puerto.

Quien podrá ser a estas horas-se dijo a sí mismo- cuando abrió la puerta se quedo perplejo al ver la figura que tenía enfrente.

En el restaurante te mencione que Hiroto me había propuesta matrimonio, pero nunca mencione que yo aceptara.- comenzó a decir.- Miroku cuando dijiste que ya no tenías nada que hacer en Japón y que regresarías a Londres. Me di cuenta que no puedo permitir que te alejes de nuevo de mi lado; ya una vez te perdí y no me gustaría que esto se volviera a repetir. Por eso solo he venido a decirte que acepto tu proposición.- sus palabras se escuchaban como si lo que estuviera ablandando fuera su corazón en lugar de su voz.

Al escuchar eso Miroku no puedo contener una sonrisa y su única reacción fue abrazar y besar a Sango, mientras con una mano cerraba la puerta para quedar solo ellos en la penumbra de la habitación. Después de un instante en donde todo pareció quedar congelado dirigió a la chica hacía la cama donde simplemente permaneció contemplando el rostro de la mujer que amaba con la quería pasar el resto de su vida; cuando Sango estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en los brazos de Miroku exclamo –Miroku podrías decirme que me amas.-pronuncio mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, como quien lleva mucho tiempo deseando escuchar esas palabras que aunque se saben, aun así se necesitan oírlas.

El la separo por un instante de su pecho y la miro al rostro con cierto dejo de asombro pero al ver esa mirada tan infantil, insegura y tan frágil; tan solo le recuerda sabes que tu eres lo que yo mas quiero en este mundo y si te amo.-y nuevamente la volvió a estrechar contra él.

Ella al escuchar aquellas palabras que salían del hombre que amaba solo se acerco mas a él al tiempo que se aferraba a su pecho y le decía gracias solo necesitaba estar segura.

Sango, mi pequeña descuida, no hay nada por lo cual debas dudar, ahora solo duerme y no pienses en nada mas.

Y con estas palabras Sango fue poco a poco quedándose dormida, pues sabía que no debía de preocuparse de nada ni esta y ninguna otra noche; pues ahora se encontraba al lado del hombre que en realidad amaba y que próximamente se convertiría en su esposo y de esta forma ser el uno para el otro..

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Finalmente hemos llegado al final de "RAISON D´ETRE", particularmente yo quede satisfecha con mi trabajo espero que todos los que lo leyeron tambien les haya gustado. les agradesco a todos en especial a Sango 683 (gracias por todo amiga).**

**DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI**


End file.
